


Sunshine Couple's Baby Blues

by gigglemayhem



Series: All for a Smile [4]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglemayhem/pseuds/gigglemayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sunshine Couple (aka Hosu Couple) have just begun their relationship on the revamped show "We Got Married", and not only have to deal with jealous exes and over-excited mother-in-laws, but they also have to deal with a pregnancy and the imminent arrival of a new member (or maybe that should be plural: member's') in their newfound family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grandmother-To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of a longer series. If you are only just now starting this series, I would highly suggest you look up the older parts.

_After Junsu's back massage, and just before sleep..._  
  
Junsu huddled under his covers, listening to the dial tone on his cell phone and willing himself not to go to sleep. The back massage Yoochun had given him had helped him to relax considerably, despite the glares Jaejoong kept shooting at him. It was so difficult to stay awake after that, but Junsu had promised himself he would call his mom before he forgot or before life got too busy. In other words, it was now or never, the time before sleep being the best time there was.  
  
That, and Junsu knew his mom stayed up late reading anyway.  
  
The dial tone stopped and there was a small crackle of static before his mom spoke. “Hello honey!” she said brightly. Something in her voice gave him the impression that she had either juicy news or she drank too much coffee recently.  
  
“Hi Mom!” he responded equally brightly, only less loudly because he didn’t want to disturb the other men in the dorm. “How are you?”  
  
“Oh, _I’m_ fine,” she answered quickly. There was only the briefest pause before she pressed, “And what’s new with _you_?”  
  
 _Yep, it’s juicy news. About me. About my marriage, no doubt..._  
  
“Ummm...,” Junsu said, biting his nails. He had no idea how his mom felt about him being married with Yunho, but with the way she sounded, she didn’t seem too upset. Ever since Junsu’s mom and dad divorced, his mom had seemed more... chipper. Confident. Less worried about appearances, for that matter, so she was more willing to accept controversial issues than she used to be.  
  
So Junsu hoped she was as accepting of the current situation as she was with other issues. “I’m married to Yunho-hyung?” he finally replied.  
  
She squealed excitedly. Junsu sighed, relieved.  
  
“Ahhh,” she hummed once she had gotten herself under control. “Honey, I love you, but I’d really appreciate it if I could be the first one to know any news from you every now and then. I’m _only_ your mother, after all.”  
  
Junsu grinned, but also felt a twinge of guilt. He felt bad that for all that he felt close with his mother, he did have a tendency to think of her last with any big news.  
  
“Sorry Mom. I didn’t know how you’d react.”  
  
“Psht! Oh please. It would take a lot more than eloping for me to be mad at you, you know that. And at least I found out about your marriage before most of the world. Just tell me next time something big happens!”  
  
“Wait, what?” Junsu asked, sitting up on his bed. “You knew before the media? How?”  
  
“Oh, well, um,” she sounded guilty about something, and he understood why as soon as she said, “Our Yunho called me shortly after the filming of your first episode, and asked me for permission to stay ‘married’ to you.”  
  
Junsu could only drop his mouth open in shock.  
  
When there was no answer from him, his mom continued, “I said yes, of course. I mean, you know I love Yoochun and all, and I know you two had a thing going in the past, but that’s been over for a while now, right? It’s time for you to move on --”.  
  
Junsu’s mouth dropped even wider. _How did his mother know about him and Yoochun, much less about him being gay?_ He didn’t recall ever telling her about these things because, again, he was afraid of her reaction.  
  
What really got to him was that she was supporting him, no less. Like the fact that he was gay was a non-issue. Like she was proud of him.  
  
“And... well... even though I would have been okay with Yoochun as my son-in-law, I... kind of... like the idea of Yunho as my son-in-law even more,” she hinted in a hopeful voice. “You don’t mind, do you?”  
  
“No, not at all,” he breathed, dazed.  
  
“Oh _good_. I’m glad. I was worried that nagging your and Yunho’s companies to allow the marriage was not something you would want me to do, but if anything was going to happen, I had to act quickly, which meant there was no time to consult you --”.  
  
“You nagged our companies?” Junsu interrupted.  
  
She sounded almost surprised. “Well, _yes_ ,” she said, as if it were the most obvious thing for her to do. “How else do you think SME and C-jes came to agree to the union?”  
  
With all of the emotions overwhelming him, Junsu was finding it difficult thinking of the appropriate words at the moment to express just how grateful he felt about being blessed with such an understanding, wonderful, perfect mother. In the end, he managed to choke out “I love you so much, Mom,” which seemed to be good enough, for the time being.  
  
“Oh, of course you do,” she responded flippantly. “I love you, too, Honey.”  
  
Junsu lay back down and just listened to her prattle on for a while, before he realized another thing. “Mom?” he interrupted her in mid-sentence, “What _else_ did Yunho-hyung tell you?”  
  
She sounded guilty again. “Um, your husband _may_ have been informing me about some things, like filming times, and such...” she trailed off before picking up again with a more accusatory voice “... unlike _another_ son of mine.”  
  
Junsu couldn’t decide whether to feel guilty or mad that Yunho was obviously carrying out the dutiful son role better than he was. He was _really_ going to have to work on that.  
  
“What exactly did he tell you today?” Junsu asked suspiciously, dreading that Yunho may have beat him in telling his mom about the pregnancy.  
  
She sighed dramatically. “I could tell that there was big news, but he wouldn’t _tell_ me!” she whined. “He even made me promise not to go online or receive any phone calls concerning your ‘ _situation_ ’ as he put it. He told me I needed to ask you first!” Junsu could tell she was pouting on the other end of the line.  
  
He grinned, feeling excited about being a good son for the first time in a long while. He also fell a step more in love with Yunho, which he hadn’t thought was possible. “Well, Mom, -- you are sitting, aren’t you? I have some big news...”.  
  
He heard a soft ' _whump_ ' on the other end as she quickly sat down. “Tell me,” she demanded.  
  
He told her.  
  
The resulting squeal was so loud, he was afraid the others would hear. He listened for a bit, and when he was assured that no one was disturbed, he began to attempt to calm down his hysterically happy mother.  
  
“May I be the first to hold the baby when it’s born? Please, please, _pleeeeease_...”, she begged, ignoring his attempts to quiet her down.  
  
“I’m not pregnant for _real_ , Mom, and there’s no way you could be the first unless you hunt the real parents down and make yourself present at their baby’s birth,” he reasoned. He could sense her pouting again. “I’ll tell you what, on the first day that I stop having to wear the pregnancy suit and we get to have a baby, I’ll call you over so you can pretend to be a grandmother then, how about that?”  
  
“I suppose that would be okay...” she agreed reluctantly. “But can I come over sometime before, and help out?” she offered wistfully.  
  
“Oh _all right_ ,” he answered in mock exasperation. Honestly, though, he was quite pleased with her offer. “I’ll talk with Yunho-hyung and see when a good time to have you over would be,” he promised.


	2. In-Laws

“Oh Yunnie! I’m so proud!” was the first thing Junsu’s mother tearfully exclaimed to Yunho once he answered her call.  
  
 _Looks like he told her._ He smiled.  
  
Yunho’s mother’s reaction when he told her after that first call was pretty much the same.  
  
“ _Eeeeee_! I can’t wait to talk with Kim-ommonim about this. Do you think she knows yet?” his mom asked.  
  
“Yes, Mom, she does know. I just spoke with her,” Yunho responded, rolling his eyes.  
  
“ _What?!_ Why does she get to know first and not me?” She sounded affronted.  
  
 _Because you would have ruined the secret if you had been told first_ , he thought.  
  
Yunho didn’t like to admit it, but his mom was one of the biggest tattle-tales he knew. He couldn’t tell her a secret for fear of the word getting around to all of the nearby ahjummahs, and eventually to the press. She was a sincere, innocent, and good person, he knew. Sometimes, though, her lack of awareness of how her own actions affected everyone else became a _bit_ frustrating.  
  
Junsu’s mother was also a fan of gossip, but _she_ at least knew when it was wise to keep her mouth shut. Yunho felt it was important for Junsu to tell the Kim family the news about their child, and Yunho to tell the Jung family about it. Therefore, the older man knew it was best that Junsu’s mother knew first so that his own mother wouldn’t blow the secret when she decided to call the other’s mother right after his own conversation with her.  
  
“Oh! I should call Kim-ommonim right after you and I finish talking,” she predictably declared, which earned another eye-roll from him.  
  
He called his sister right after ending the call with his mother so he could start planning how to get his mom to the baby shower the next week without clueing Junsu in to what was happening.  
  
“Here’s what I could do: I could hide her phone and pretend to forget mine, and we go shopping for baby gifts the morning of the baby shower,” Jihye suggested. “You get other friends to set up the apartment while you distract Junsu-oppa with another trip or something.”  
  
“You mentioned that Junsu-oppa’s mom wanted to spend some time with you two during the show, right?” she continued. “Perhaps she’d be willing to let both of you visit her for a bit, and then when it’s time for the party to start, you and Junsu-oppa can bring her with you under the pretense that you’re taking her with you to show her around your new home.”  
  
This was precisely the reason why Yunho spoke about these sorts of plans with his sister; she had obviously gotten the brains and multi-tasking skills from their father, while he was scatterbrained like his mother.  
  
 _His father..._ Yunho shuddered in anger and tossed his phone aside. He had no plans to call his father; he’d find out the news from his mother anyway.  
  
He remembered back a few days to the brief text conversation he had with his dad after the news of his pairing had surfaced.  
  
 _End it. Now_ , his dad had texted.  
  
 _No. Why?_ Yunho had texted back, knowing what his father would say anyway. Ever since the moment the three other men in DBSK had filed their complaint, his father had been convinced that they were throwing tantrums and acting like immature children. Yunho had also felt like their drastic actions were uncalled for, but he respected their opinions anyway. His dad, on the other hand, still clung to the older way of thinking that even if things are bad within the family, it must be dealt within the family without initiating change.  
  
Yunho, however, could see the value in change. He feared it, of course, since it meant he could lose the people he held close to his heart, like JYJ. But he felt happier knowing everyone else was working toward the goal of a better life. Their happiness was his happiness.  
  
And he wasn’t so narrow-minded as to believe that it was impossible to reunite with his friends harmoniously someday. There were issues to deal with, of course, but they _could_ be dealt with.  
  
His dad, however, had other ideas.  
  
 _They broke their promise to the company, and thus to you. They can’t be truste. A marriage is based on trust, and you and Junsu don’t have that between you_ , his dad responded.  
  
 _They can be trusted. I trust them completely. It’s everyone else that can’t be trusted_ , Yunho had shot back bitterly. He believed that if the lawsuit had been left alone by the press, fans, and everyone not really involved, SME and the three younger men could have come to an agreement peacefully. Neither SME nor JYJ were to blame. No one else was to blame either, but Yunho still felt bitter toward the external influences because they only caused confusion and aggravated the situation to become something it wasn’t.  
  
It gave Yunho headaches, thinking about these things in the varying shades of gray. And it gave him migraines, knowing that his dad only thought in black and white, like too many lawyers do.  
  
He knew his dad only wanted what was best for him, but sometimes -- too many times -- Yunho did not agree with his reasoning.  
  
 _There will be no shame if you end it now._  
  
 _There will be no shame in trying to mend relations either!_ Yunho retorted, ripping out the battery so he wouldn’t have to endure more endless arguments. He had gotten chastised by his manager the next morning because his call hadn’t gotten through to him about a schedule change. At least Changmin was responsible enough to keep his phone on.  
  
Needless to say, he was not inviting his dad to the baby shower. If he showed up -- he suspected he might, with his mother encouraging him cluelessly -- and started making a scene... Yunho wasn’t sure what he would do.  
  
At least Junsu’s mother would be there to back him up. It helped to have a firecracker of a mother-in-law there to protect her son (and her son’s friends) from his new father-in-law.


	3. The Butt of All Jokes

Jaejoong was not being nice to Junsu. Not in the least. It seemed he thought retaliation in the form of snide and demeaning remarks was in order because things weren’t going his way.  
  
“You are, after all, married to his man,” Yoochun argued one day in Jaejoong’s favor, much to Junsu’s discontent.  
  
“But he’s _not_ his man anymore!” Junsu whined. He did it quietly, though, because he didn’t actually want Jaejoong to hear that. He didn’t honestly want to hurt him, but he thought Jaejoong was being overly ridiculous, no matter what right he had to complain.  
  
“ _And_ you’re having _his_ baby,” Yoochun deadpanned.  
  
Junsu did feel guilty about that. It was no secret that Jaejoong desperately wanted kids, and the fact that he was gay and in no position to start a family just yet anyway killed the older man the older he got.  
  
“It’s not fair,” Junsu had heard Jaejoong whimpering often during the past week, all at times when Jaejoong hadn’t known Junsu was watching him glare at the pregnancy suit resting next to the shoe rack. Junsu had started watching the older man closely ever since the first time he had witnessed him growling at the thing. On one occasion, Jaejoong had actually lifted his foot to swing a kick at it, then reconsidered and eventually left with a guilty and sad expression on his face. Junsu suspected he couldn’t bear the thought of harming a baby -- no matter who it belonged to -- even though it didn’t actually exist within that pregnancy suit.  
  
“Sorry, I figured if he channeled his anger into teasing, it might be better for you in the long run,” Yoochun told him apologetically when a particularly snide remark from the oldest member stung Junsu’s pride a bit too much. “And maybe after teasing a while, he’ll be able to let things go.”  
  
“But why aren’t you doing anything to distract him?” Junsu accused. “Where are those badass seduction skills that you used on me? Why haven’t you used them on him yet?” he asked, fully aware of Yoochun’s feelings for the oldest member.  
  
Yoochun snorted in laughter before realizing the younger man was being serious. “What? You actually believed that my seduction skills were badass? Are you _sure_ you weren’t just being easy because Yunho seemed out of reach back then?” He laughed again to Junsu’s growing embarrassment.  
  
It was true that Junsu had practically thrown himself at Yoochun when it became apparent that Yunho and Jaejoong were becoming romantically involved. Yunho had looked so happy, and Junsu couldn’t bear the idea of becoming a person who jealously watched his love and plotted ways to separate him from Jaejoong (a bit like what Jaejoong was doing to him now). So he redirected his feelings to someone more available, and to someone who was also suffering from a one-sided love.  
  
Yoochun couldn’t have been a better fallback boyfriend, and Junsu to Yoochun as well. In fact, instead of becoming discontent with each other after a while of emotional release, they became closer and closer, and their love for each other developed into the sort of friendship that could be a firm foundation for a potential life-long commitment. They both tried their hardest to love one another in the way that they deserved, but in the long run, it was inevitable that they eventually saw that their deep friendship was the limit and height of their love for each other.  
  
“Well, just --,” Junsu gestured at Yoochun, unsure of what to say.  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“Okay, so _maybe_ I threw myself at you, but there’s no denying that you were throwing yourself at me as well!” Junsu snapped. He looked over to the kitchen where Jaejoong was, no doubt. “I don’t get why you’re being so reserved around Jae-hyung, though. You’re quite the lover; I think he’d fall head over heels for you if you’d just let loose.”  
  
“Point A: he’s not over Yunho, and therefore not actively in search of a new lover,” Yoochun argued immediately with a scowl. “Point B: Jae-hyung’s more methodical, whereas you go with the flow. It was easy enough to make you follow me, but Jae-hyung... I have to be patient if I am to get even a small chance.”  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
On the morning of the baby shower -- which he was, of course, still unaware of -- Junsu was woken up by a heavy weight on his stomach, warm pressures on either side, and something soft tickling his nose.  
  
He sneezed.  
  
He heard giggling on either side of him, and opened his eyes blearily to see that Jaejoong was brushing a feather against his face and Yoochun was encouraging him. Even though Jaejoong had lightened up on the snide remarks within the past few days, he was still prone to mocking Junsu, and it looked like today was no different.  
  
Junsu looked down to see that the pregnancy suit that had been left in his care was currently lying on his stomach.  
  
He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. The older men decided to dog-pile on him along with the suit.  
  
“Gerroff!!!” He shouted into the pillow he was being smothered in.  
  
“What’s that, _Duckbutt_?” Jaejoong asked snarkily.  
  
“ _Get off_!!!!” he bellowed, causing his band mates to snigger some more and dig into his back with their elbows as they released him. Even after they left, he continued to lay in bed while he came to his senses.  
  
He rolled back onto his back and stared at the suit. He honestly couldn’t decide whether he liked the thing or not. On the one hand, it was heavy, it offset his balance, and it was embarrassing to wear in public. He had hoped to convince Yunho to keep their future filming plans at their home, but that plan was obliterated when Yunho called him to say they would be visiting their moms at a shopping center early in the morning. Sure, there wouldn’t be many people there, but it was still somewhat public.  
  
On the other hand, Junsu had to admit it was kind of exciting to be pretend-pregnant with Yunho and his imaginary child. Yunho was more attentive to him and much more willing to pamper him now that they had another life to worry about, for one thing. Junsu also got to hang out with him without their companies (or their fans) freaking out, making things much easier. That was a big plus.  
  
That, and the pregnancy suit was so warm in the winter. Junsu didn’t have to worry so much about layering up anymore.  
  
Perhaps the thing that surprised Junsu the most that he hadn’t thought he would take immense pleasure in was the support from his mom. For most of his life he had assumed he would have to fend for himself once his secret was outed, so he had built walls in his heart in preparation of that event. But those weak walls fell the moment he clearly understood that his mom was always on his side, no matter what.  
  
So even though he really didn’t want to go out in public, he was looking forward to spending time with his husband, mother, and mother-in-law with the full knowledge that he was surrounded by people who completely accepted him.  
  
With that in mind, he jumped happily out of bed, forgetting all about how bad he was feeling because of Jaejoong only moments ago. As he was strapping on his suit, the doorbell rang, indicating Yunho’s arrival.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Yunho fidgeted nervously on the spot. It had only been less than a minute since he had pressed the doorbell, but he felt it was taking a rather long time for anyone to answer. He had come with a good feeling about finally going to JYJ’s dorm and meeting with his old friends face to face, but with each passing second, he began to think that maybe this wasn’t the best idea.  
  
 _Are they all still asleep?_ Yunho worried. _Is Boojae on the other side, forcing the others to make me wait so I have to suffer? Does he really hate me that much? Are they arguing in there? Maybe I should have waited to see them personally at the baby shower, when there are cameras around and everyone would have to be polite to each other. Will they even come --?_  
  
His internal worry-monologue was interrupted by the door swinging open and Jaejoong jumping out to tackle Yunho with a bone-breaking hug.  
  
Yunho stiffened. _Is Jaejoong coming on to me? I really was hoping not to have to push him away and hurt him again --._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted once more as Jaejoong started to babble hurriedly. “I love you Yunho. I love you so much that I’m willing to let you go as a lover, but I sure as _hell_ am not going to let you stop being my best friend. I _won’t_ have it!” His intense speed-talking shifted dramatically to a vulnerable whisper. “Please don’t push me away,” the older man said, squeezing a bit tighter.  
  
It was only then that Yunho realized how tense his friend was, and that he was actually shaking.  
  
Despite his worry for Jaejoong’s mental state, Yunho couldn’t help but be immensely happy. This was the first time in Yunho’s memory that Jaejoong had ever told him he would let him go. Yunho knew him well enough to know that the older man only ever spoke in definites, and when Jaejoong made a decision, he stuck with it. Even with their past breakups, Jaejoong had given him a vague send-off, which indicated to Yunho that Jaejoong was still clinging to him at those times.  
  
Now, though, Yunho felt free. He _finally_ felt single again.  
  
“ _Pabo_ ,” Yunho said, slapping the back of Jaejoong’s head fondly. “There’s no way I’d stop being your friend.” He hugged the older man back, relieved that Jaejoong had relaxed considerably as well.  
  
Yunho looked up and saw Yoochun peering around the corner of the entryway, looking concerned and slightly jealous. He suddenly realized what this embrace must look like to the younger man, so he smiled and beckoned him to join them, indicating that they were most definitely _not_ having a romantic interlude. Yoochun visibly relaxed and skipped out to join them, sandwiching Jaejoong firmly in the middle.  
  
After a few minutes like this Junsu’s voice carried out of their apartment. “Hey! Where is everybody?” He rounded the corner, saw them, shouted delightedly “Group hug!”, and attempted to join everyone but gave up when he couldn’t figure out how to hug comfortably around his suit, which was in the way.  
  
“Aigoo... is your baby getting in the way again?” Yoochun teased as they broke apart. Junsu wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at him. As Junsu turned around, Yoochun swatted his bottom in retaliation.  
  
Without thinking or knowing what came over him, Yunho’s hand whipped out and grabbed Yoochun’s wrist as it was swinging again toward Junsu’s bottom. Yunho’s face mirrored the same shocked expression on everyone’s faces when he realized that there was absolutely no explanation for his reaction.  
  
“I... You were touching my husband’s butt!” Yunho protested in a feeble attempt. He chuckled nervously, hoping everyone would take it as an intentional joke.  
  
Jaejoong just rolled his eyes, and Junsu looked oddly pleased. Yoochun, to Yunho’s relief, went along with it.  
  
“I couldn’t _help_ it!” Yoochun complained loudly. “I can hardly walk normally behind Junsu because every time I swing my arms slightly, there’s his butt! In the way! It’s so... _huge_! And unavoidable!”  
  
“That it is,” Yunho agreed.  
  
“Why does everyone tease me about my butt?” Junsu complained, pouting cutely. Then he smirked as a devious notion came to him. “Maybe everyone’s just obsessed with it because it’s so sexy,” he said, wiggling said butt as he walked back into the dorm.  
  
“ _Huge_ ,” Yunho mumbled distractedly to himself, still caught up in his thoughtless reaction. Jaejoong, thankfully, brought his focus back.  
  
“Would you like to have a bit of breakfast? For old times sake?” he offered.  
  
Yoochun didn’t even give Yunho time to answer before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the dorm.  
  
Once he was seated and served, though, Yunho finally answered Jaejoong. “Actually, I already ate. Changmin’s gotten rather good at fixing meals...”, he trailed off as he saw Jaejoong’s glare. “I suppose I could eat some,” Yunho amended, shoving his mouth full of scrambled eggs.  
  
Eventually, though, he pawned it off to Junsu, who could probably use it for energy anyway because of having to carry all that extra weight around.  
  
“That’s all going to go... _you-know-where_ ,” Yoochun joked.  
  
“Yes, of course the baby will get it all,” Junsu acknowledged, intentionally misunderstanding Yoochun’s comment and his obvious glance at the younger man’s behind.  
  
“And besides...,” Jaejoong started with a slight smirk.  
  
Junsu groaned, obviously expecting another joke at his expense.  
  
“... it isn’t Junsu’s butt we should be worried about. Haven’t you seen? Yunho’s chest is friggin _ginormous_!”


	4. Green-Eyed Monster

Junsu sighed in relief as they left the dorm and got on their way to the filming location alone together. He was pleased to notice there were no cameras in Yunho’s car yet, which meant they could talk freely to each other for longer than a minute without any interruptions.  
  
The problem was, now that they were finally alone together, Junsu had no idea what to talk about. Apparently Yunho didn’t either.  
  
It would be a waste not to talk about something seriously since they had the chance to, so Junsu tried harder to think of something to say.  
  
Junsu’s thoughts swung back to when he looked out of the doorway this morning. He had done well so far at masking how upset he was about seeing Yunho and Jaejoong hugging happily (never mind that Yoochun was there as well) by plastering an excessively bright smile on his face. But now, he could feel his throat tightening in panic. A wave of uncertainty washed over him, and he wondered for the nth time if he really could manage to do this, to be with Yunho like this, and come out of it without becoming emotionally damaged.  
  
 _He was never mine to begin with_ , Junsu reminded himself harshly. _I have no right to feel jealous. This isn’t even a real relationship, a real marriage._  
  
He thought back to Yoochun’s comment to him two weeks ago: ‘ _Go all out loving him. Fuck the consequences. Give it your all._ ’  
  
 _Bullshit. I can’t do that. Not with Yunho-hyung. The only reason why I was able to do that with Yoochun was because I wasn’t afraid of the consequences, of being rejected. And our minds happened to be focused toward each other at the right time in our lives. It’s like what he said about hitting on Jaejoong: he can’t do it successfully if Jaejoong isn’t ready for it._  
  
Junsu looked over at Yunho, contemplating whether or not to ask the question he had swimming in his mind since he saw the hug.  
  
 _He was never mine to begin with. He may never be mine. I have no right to be jealous no matter what his answer is._  
  
“So... you and Jaejoong?” he enquired. He hated how stupidly jealous his voice sounded. He chided himself for being so obvious.  
  
“Huh?” Yunho jerked, as if being woken from a daydream. Then he processed what Junsu had said. “Oh, we’re not together anymore.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Hadn’t I said that during our video conference?”  
  
Junsu blushed, his unreasonable feelings of guilt and shame only growing more and more by the minute. “Yeah, but are you sure there aren’t any... you know: lingering feelings?”  
  
“What?! Oh no. There’s none of that,” Yunho said, sounding confident.  
  
Junsu allowed himself to feel a little bit relieved.  
  
“Don’t worry ‘Su. There’s nothing that will make me unfaithful to you in this marriage,” Yunho joked.  
  
Junsu’s cheeks flushed in anger. _That’s right, this isn’t a real marriage_ , he reminded himself again, trying to cool his irrational feelings. _It’s just a joke, and Yunho has every right to joke about it._ He gritted his teeth and glared out the window of the car.  
  
They were stopped at a red light, and Junsu saw three elementary school boys stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the crossing signal so they could make their way to school. They were holding hands, swinging their arms childishly. One of the boys -- the one on the left -- looked scathingly at the linked hands of the boy on the right with his partner, and reached over and broke the connection with a swipe of his hand. The boy on the right pouted, and the boy in the middle tried to keep the peace, reaching for his friend’s hand once again. However, the pushy boy on the left would have none of it, and dragged the middle boy with him across the street, leaving the shunned boy to chase after.  
  
A thought occurred to Junsu. Before now, he would have associated Jaejoong as being the one who had dragged Yunho away, and himself as being the one left behind like the right-hand boy. But now, Junsu felt like their positions had been switched.  
  
 _That’s right, I have no right to be angry because even though I love Yunho, I’m still just a bully. I don’t deserve him...._ He gulped heavily.  
  
“And you?” Yunho asked, breaking him from his downward spiral of depression.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You and Yoochun. Are you sure there aren’t any lingering feelings between the two of _you_?”  
  
Junsu looked down at his hands. “No, of course not.”  
  
“Really? That’s too bad. You two seemed really close.”  
  
“We are. Our relationship wasn’t really all that... romantic, though,” Junsu said.  
  
Yunho gave him a long stare as if to say _Yeah right, buddy_. Junsu tried to defend himself by saying, “Seriously! Okay, so it was romantic and filled with lust, but the love wasn’t really the sort that true lovers have.” When Yunho continued to look doubtful, Junsu took a deep breath and finally admitted to him, “We were mostly just relieving our feelings on each other. Like, we both were in love with the idea of being in love, but there was no one we were in love with that was available for us to express these feelings on. So since we were both available and needy, we started using each other.” He stared intently at his hands again, too ashamed about admitting to being easy to look at Yunho.  
  
“Hmmm... That’s a shame. And here I was, thinking that you two were the happiest couple there was, and I was relying on that to keep my hopes up that maybe someday I’ll also be truly content and happy in a relationship,” Yunho mused. He glanced over at Junsu, and took one of the hands that the younger man seemed so fixated on at the moment.  
  
Junsu looked up and saw the sad look on Yunho’s face. He cringed inwardly when the older man asked, sincerely worried, “Have you been unhappy all this time?” His brow wrinkled again in thought. “I’ve been consoling myself that you and Yoochun would be happy, and while you two were moving on to what you thought was a better life, I’ve been happy for you. Was I mistaken?”  
  
“There have been happy times along with the sad. It's only natural,” Junsu replied abruptly, awkwardly removing his hand from his hyung’s. “Don’t pity me, hyung,” he said, smiling in what he was hoping was a reassuring manner, “I love Yoochun, but not in that way. It has never been like that, so us breaking up is no big deal.  
  
“And you don’t need to worry either,” Junsu continued, smiling at his hyung in what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
  
Junsu then switched to playful bickering mode, eager to get away from this pity-party-fest and on to the flirting-that-was-not-quite-flirting. “And besides, there’s no way I’d be doing this show if I wasn’t completely over him. Seriously hyung, you’ve known me the longest out of all of us. Why on earth are you sad that we’ve broken up? Shouldn’t you be happy that you’ve gotten this hottie away from him and all for yourself? Eh? Eh?” Junsu winked and nudged at him jokingly, hoping Yunho would go along with him.  
  
Yunho smiled slightly, but Junsu could tell he wasn’t completely done with their previous conversation. “Yes, I’ve known you the longest, and I’m glad you’re not heartbroken or anything. But really? You haven’t found someone to love for real?”  
  
 _Yes I have, you dimwit; it’s you_ , Junsu wanted to say, but didn’t. Instead, he gave a vague answer, “Yes, but he didn’t return his feelings for me. Well, I didn’t _tell_ him my feelings,” Junsu corrected, “but he was in a relationship at the time. I figured that was a pretty strong hint for me to let go.”  
  
“Whoever he is, he’s an idiot,” Yunho said vehemently.  
  
 _Yes, you are_ , thought Junsu, smirking a little bit despite his frustrations with the older man. “Thanks,” he said instead.  
  
Junsu jumped a little when Yunho took his hand again. “I’m sorry things haven’t gone right for you, but you’ll find someone.”  
  
“What?” Yunho said defensively when he looked over to see Junsu’s wide-eyed ‘ _Oh my God, you are such an idiot_ ’ glare. Yunho thought furiously, obviously trying to understand what he had done to earn that expression.  
  
Junsu pointed to himself and said “Hottie”, glaring pointedly at the older man.  
  
“Oh! Right.” Yunho chuckled and winked at Junsu, sending those frustrating butterflies flurrying in Junsu’s heart again.  
  
The younger man relaxed a bit when Yunho continued to go with the jokes, putting the serious stuff aside for a later time. By the time they got to the parking garage of the shopping center, Junsu was in a much better mood.


	5. A Highly Valued Friend

Despite the calm and easygoing facade he assumed, Yunho was seething mad inside. He wasn’t the sort of person to get angry easily, but when he thinks one of his friends or someone he respects has been wronged, he gets pissed.  
  
When Junsu told him the truth about his and Yoochun’s relationship, Yunho hurt for his friend. He felt the younger man deserved to be loved and cherished, and he had thought Yoochun was the one, since there hadn’t been any obvious reasons to suspect otherwise. So Yunho was mad at Yoochun for not knowing a good thing when he had it.  
  
But Yunho was even more mad at Junsu, although he would never want to admit it. He trusted Junsu, and even though Junsu’s relationship with Yoochun had nothing to do with Yunho, he still felt entitled as a friend to hear about the truth in a more timely fashion. In other words, Yunho felt Junsu should have told him when it started happening, not when it was too late for the older man to help him out.  
  
In the end, though, he was simply sad. He was sad that Junsu hadn’t had the happy, easygoing life the older man had hoped for him. And he was especially sad that Junsu obviously didn’t regard Yunho as a close enough friend (even when DBSK was together as five) to entrust him with the knowledge that Junsu was struggling emotionally.  
  
Yunho felt so blind, and like such a failure as a hyung.  
  
All of this made Yunho wonder if he really _knew_ Junsu, or if he had ever come close to knowing Junsu as deeply as he had thought.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
As such, Yunho found himself developing a headache by the time they got to the shopping center. Sure, he enjoyed joking with Junsu for a distraction from his disturbing revelations, but what he really needed was sincerity, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get that while they were filming.  
  
Therefore, it took monumental effort to stop worrying and focus instead on the task at hand. They wandered the shops of the maternal and baby sections, discussing what they thought they might need or want in preparation for impending parenthood. After what seemed like an hour of squeeing over some ridiculously adorable baby outfits, Yunho was feeling much better.  
  
It also helped that he had something else to be thinking about and giggling about, and that was the fact that most of the WGM cast were in the mall with them, unbeknownst to Junsu. While Kevin had done a brilliant job of planning and organizing a party at such short notice, that didn’t guarantee that everyone would have time to shop for gifts, or even to figure out what they wanted to give to the Hosu couple. So they were present, some observing the couple’s expressions from behind the curtains of the dressing rooms, and some listening in on Yunho and Junsu’s conversation through the walkie-talkie that their designated cameramen had on them. Yunho could just imagine the activity that was happening while he distracted his husband, and he could hardly wait to see the expression on the younger man’s face when he saw everyone waiting for him at their home.  
  
Yunho half expected their moms to be late when they met up at the food court. Instead, they were already there, seated, and waiting for the couple to arrive. He had thought they would need time to shop like the rest of the party. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity when he remembered that (a) they have more time to plan and shop that anyone else, and (b) they know best what new parents would need since they had experienced the same thing before.  
  
The two mothers both placed their hands over their mouths in an attempt to block their sniggers at the sight of Junsu wearing a pregnancy suit. They quickly composed themselves once they saw the younger man’s glare, but even Yunho could see the remainders of smirks on their faces.  
  
Yunho pulled out the chair for Junsu, and helped him sit down comfortably since the younger man still hadn’t quite gotten comfortable with the balance change. Once both men were settled, both mothers started chattering excitedly.  
  
“Oh! We have something for the both of you...,” Junsu’s mother trailed off as she leaned sideways to retrieve something from her purse, locking eyes mischievously with Yunho. Yunho sat up straighter in his seat eagerly. He had asked for something when he last spoke with her, and obviously she was going to comply with his request. She held up a small, gift-wrapped, rectangular box and handed it to him.  
  
“What’s going on?” Junsu asked, not having been let in on the secret.  
  
Yunho just chuckled evilly as he fiddled with the ribbons, trying to untangle them. Within seconds, he was holding a small photo album in his hands. He peeked in eagerly, and burst out laughing at the photographs of Junsu as a baby and toddler, doing things that would be embarrassing for an adult to do..., things like sitting on the piano bench playing the piano buck-naked.  
  
Junsu blushed when he peered over Yunho’s shoulder. “ _Mom_!” he protested.  
  
“Don’t worry, dear,” Yunho’s mother assured him. “I have something similar, but more geared toward you,” she told Junsu, much to Yunho’s surprise.  
  
“What? _Give me that_!” Yunho exclaimed, frantically grabbing the box that was being placed into Junsu’s hands. Yunho’s mom immediately slapped his hands away and chided him for being so childish. He managed to grab it anyway, and bolted out of his seat away from the group.  
  
Junsu hopped up quickly, yet awkwardly, after him, whining that he deserved to get embarrassing childhood photos of Yunho if Yunho was allowed to get the same of him. Yunho taunted and teased him, dodging the younger man expertly and mocking his newfound physical limits. Therefore it took a few seconds before he processed what the mothers were screaming at them.  
  
“Yunho-yah! _Stop_ that and give him his album!” “Kim Junsu! You sit down _right this minute_!”  
  
It was someone’s comment of “All of this activity is really bad for the baby, you know,” that reminded Yunho that this was a really, really bad idea, especially when PD Na was present at the filming. Yunho stopped immediately and handed the photo album to Junsu, who was no doubt surprised that Yunho had stopped fleeing from him without warning _again_ like the previous day of filming.  
  
“I’m sorry, please sit down,” Yunho said, glancing nervously over to where the crew was settled, and consequently where PD Na was observing the scene from. Fortunately, Na didn’t look phased by the situation, so Yunho assumed he wasn’t going to penalize them for that.  
  
He cringed inwardly while Junsu happily ripped open his box and looked through the contents of the photos. Thankfully, there were fewer embarrassing photos from Yunho’s childhood than there were of Junsu’s. Most of the time, Junsu giggled delightedly over photos of Yunho smearing cake and frosting over his face with his pudgy hands, and of the older man trying futilely to carry his baby sister in his short arms.  
  
Sometimes, however, Junsu looked thoughtful as he browsed through the pages, a slight smile gracing his features. It was at this time that Yunho got to observe the sincerity he needed of the younger man. Without realizing it, Yunho relaxed into an unexpected calm, and felt reassured that, despite time and external influences, Junsu was still inherently the same friend that he always was, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Hosu's 'Couple Talk'.


	6. 'J'

Yunho and Junsu were on the way to their home with their moms when Yunho got a text from Changmin. He looked over to where Junsu was sitting next to him, and saw that the younger man was sleeping, with his head propped against the window.  
  
Even so, Yunho leaned away as he took a look at the message. He didn’t want to risk clueing Junsu in on the fact that Changmin, as well as a few others, were getting ready to surprise him in their home.  
  
 _‘Your home is looking disgustingly sweet right now,’_ the text said.  
  
Yunho smiled and typed a quick reply, _‘I suppose I have you to thank for that.’_  
  
 _‘Fuck you. The sugary sweet effect is all Kevin, Donghae, and Mimi’s doing. I’m the one who discouraged the confetti. Thank me for that.’_  
  
Yunho frowned slightly. Changmin was feeling chatty, he noted. Changmin was being chatty, as well as impertinent, and usually that didn’t bode well. Usually the maknae kept to short replies, and only relayed important information. If there were frivolous matters occurring, like a baby shower, he usually didn’t deem them worthy of conversation.  
  
He clicked in another message, trying to keep the conversation normal, but also remaining vigilant for things that might hint to Yunho what was bothering Changmin. _‘Confetti? Why no confetti? I love confetti!’_  
  
 _‘Too messy.’_  
  
 _‘C’mon Min, it’s Junsu’s baby shower. He deserves a celebration that needs a cleanup.’_  
  
 _‘Oh? You’ll have your pregnant husband clean up then? Or you’ll guilt your guests into doing it for you? Fuck this, I’m out of here!’_  
  
Yunho couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not about leaving, but he didn’t want to risk Changmin using their conversation as a cover up for the real reason why he wanted to leave. It seemed like Yunho would have to go a step further to keep Changmin talking to him. Even though Changmin hated when Yunho used his aegyo on him, he did respond to it, so Yunho used this fact to his advantage.  
  
 _‘Noooo!!! Don’t leave meeeeee! Here’s a bribe: all of the food you can eat.’_  
  
 _‘I’ve gotten over that, hyung. I don’t need all that extra food anymore.’_  
  
 _‘Well damn. I’m out of ideas, then.’_  
  
 _‘Here’s an idea: you do the cleanup for a change.’_  
  
When aegyo fails, Yunho tries to be reasonable in Changmin’s favor. _‘Hmmm... I could do that....’_  
  
 _‘Bull shit. You don’t clean up at all. Ever.’_  
  
 _‘Hey, that’s not very nice. I clean up... sometimes.’_  
  
Yunho could just hear Changmin scoffing at that. _‘Yeah, right. I’m going now. Have fun cleaning up on your own.’_  
  
 _‘No! Wait!’_ Yunho frantically typed. He really couldn’t have Changmin leaving before Junsu got to see him. For all the bickering and arguing they ever did, Yunho knew they both loved each other, and it would kill Junsu if a bunch of friends minus Changmin were there. That, and Changmin could keep Jaejoong in check, thus being a major relief for Junsu. Changmin was essential.  
  
 _‘What,’_ was the terse reply.  
  
 _‘Don’t you want to see Junsu?’_  
 _  
‘Yes, but you could always kidnap him for a sleepover with us.’_  
  
 _That’s true..._ , Yunho thought, beginning to imagine ways of convincing management to let Junsu stay the night sometime. It wasn’t likely. Although the two companies were on good terms concerning the filming collaboration, Yunho wasn’t sure they were ready yet to accept a casual, nonfilmed hangout session between the groups.  
  
But it was always worth a try.  
  
That was getting Yunho distracted from the matter at hand, however.  
  
 _‘But it’s ‘Su’s baby shower!’_ he tried again, pouting at the phone.  
  
 _‘Whatever. My present’s on the dining table. It has my name on it, so you should be able to find it okay.’_  
  
Yunho fought back a frustrated groan. He finally decided to be obvious. _‘What’s really wrong, Min? I can tell something’s bothering you, so just tell me, okay?’_  
  
The wait for a reply was so long, Yunho feared Changmin may have actually ignored him. Therefore, Yunho literally jumped when his phone buzzed to indicate a new message.  
  
 _‘There’s a certain hyung... I can’t talk about it now. Can we talk tonight?’_  
  
 _‘Is it J or Y?’_ Yunho asked. _‘Or my J?’_ They had taken to calling their former band mates by their new name: J.Y.J. If they ever had to distinguish between the first or second ‘J’, they would abreviate Jaejoong’s to ‘JJ’ instead.  
  
 _‘No! J, Y, and your J. are all fine. We’re cool. Someone else, though. A different J. I just don’t feel comfortable around him.’_  
  
Yunho wracked his brains trying to think of what other ‘J’ there could possibly be. Coming up with nothing, Yunho desperately typed, _‘Can you bear with him for Junsu’s sake?’_  
  
The wait was so long, Yunho was sure Changmin had left.  
  
Junsu stirred next to him, waking up when the car turned so that there was light shining directly in his eyes. He sat up straighter in his seat and smacked his lips sleepily. He gave Yunho a little smile when he noticed that the older man was looking.  
  
Yunho got an idea. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around Junsu’s shoulder. He rested his head against Junsu’s, plastered on the most ridiculously cute pouty face he could manage, and took a selca of them on his phone. Before Junsu could react, the picture was sent off to Changmin with the accompanying text: _‘Are you suuuuure you don’t want to see this face in a few minutes?’_  
  
To his delight, Changmin texted back almost right away. _‘Damn you,’_ he said. _‘Why do you two have to be so fucking adorable?’_  
  
To his chagrin, though, Changmin sent another text. _‘I need to get away quickly then, if it’s only a matter of minutes.’_  
  
Yunho had leaned up and shifted away from Junsu for these messages, so he was a bit jumpy when Junsu decided to crowd his space and rest his head on Yunho’s leg. “Whatcha doing?” he enquired softly.  
  
“Talking with Min,” Yunho replied honestly, getting distracted by how nicely the soft lighting in the car suited Junsu’s face.  
  
“What about?” Junsu asked.  
  
“You.” Then Yunho got another idea. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so if this didn’t work, he didn’t know what would.  
  
He typed in Changmin’s number and waited while the phone rang.  
  
“What do you want, hyung?” was the first thing Changmin said when he picked up the phone. He sounded tired and stressed, Yunho thought. Yunho could also hear echoing footsteps, which meant Changmin was walking down the stairs and away from their home.  
  
Yunho didn’t answer and simply gave the phone to Junsu, indicating to his husband to answer.  
  
Junsu looked at it, sleepily and cutely confused for a moment before noticing the name on the screen. “Minnie!” he shouted joyously. Yunho could hear his band mate shout “‘Su-hyung!” as if he had just gotten the coolest toy ever for his birthday.  
  
Yunho loved the way his Junsu’s face was so open when he smiled and laughed. So many people tried to hide their faces when they laughed, but Yunho always appreciated that Junsu gave his joy unabashedly to the world.  
  
 _If looks could kill in a good way, Junsu’s smile would kill them all_ , he thought fondly.  
  
“How’s our baby?” Junsu asked conversationally, innocently indicating Changmin. Yunho looked over at Junsu’s pregnant belly. He reached over to poke at it, and see just how much give there was.  
  
Changmin scoffed on the other end. “Well you should know, you’re the one pregnant with it!”  
  
“Oh, right. You’re not the baby anymore,” Junsu realized. He noticed what Yunho was doing, and with his free hand he grabbed Yunho’s probing one and pulled it to rest on his chest. “How does that feel?”  
  
For a moment, Yunho thought Junsu was talking to him. He had no idea how to respond to that, so he felt relieved when he realized that the question hadn’t been directed at him.  
  
“Meh,” was the response from Changmin. “I couldn’t care less. But I will have you know, I want a sister, hyung. A _sister_.”  
  
Yunho shifted his hand upward to the base of Junsu’s neck, and frowned over how bony he had gotten. Junsu’s clavicles were practically popping out. He hadn’t liked when Changmin lost weight, but at least he was there to force the maknae to eat.  
  
It looked like he was going to have to do the same with Junsu.  
  
Junsu slapped his hand away. _'Hyung! That tickles!'_ Junsu hissed at him before he turned back to the phone conversation. “A sister? Why on earth would you want a sister? I thought you said you and your real sisters didn’t get along when you were younger. Why now?”  
  
Yunho ignored Junsu’s protest, and took his forefinger and slid it up and down Junsu’s jaw, intentionally tickling him behind the ear in particular.  
  
“We get along _now_!” Yunho thought Changmin sounded like he was whining. “And besides, I was too young then to appreciate how cute they were. I am now of a mature age to enjoy such things, and not get annoyed by them.”  
  
Junsu squirmed, and the unconvincingly determined expression on his face (Yunho thought he was trying to pretend to be unaffected by the tickling) had Yunho sniggering behind his free hand. “What will you do if we get a boy?” Junsu asked, followed by mouthing _‘Stop it, hyung!’_ to Yunho.  
  
Changmin sighed. “Well then, I’ll just have to be content with my lot in life.”  
  
Junsu was about to respond when he noticed that they were pulling in to the parking lot. He slapped Yunho’s hand away again and moved to sit up. “Uh, Min? I kinda have to go now. Wanna talk later?”  
  
“Sure, just give the phone back to Yunho-hyung for a sec.”  
  
Yunho took the phone from Junsu’s hand as the younger man struggled to sit up. It was so funny watching him grunt and wriggle his way up, Yunho missed what Changmin said to him.  
  
“Huh? What did you say?” he asked as he watched Junsu tidy up his hair, which really wasn’t all that messy.  
  
“I said, I’ll kill you later. Just let me be the first to hug him when you get here.”  
  
Yunho grinned at his victory. “Deal,” he said as they pulled in to a parking spot.


	7. Touchy-Feely

Climbing the last few flights of stairs after getting off of the elevator proved rather taxing for Junsu, and even though he was as much in shape as he could be, the few extra pounds was a noticeable difference.  
  
“I _must_ be having twins,” Junsu muttered to himself as he neared the door to the rooftop.  
  
“What’s that, Dear?” his mom asked. Her arm was linked in his, and he was very grateful for the additional support. Yunho was ahead with his own mother, unaware of Junsu’s minor difficulty. Junsu didn’t mind, though, since he was already well aware that Yunho was normally clueless about smaller details. He figured the older man had enough things in life to worry about anyway.  
  
“Does it look like I’m having twins?” Junsu asked his mom, partially as a means of distraction from the exertion in addition to answering her question.  
  
She looked at him with a critical eye and answered truthfully, “I seriously doubt that.” She gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his arm. “I’m sure most first-time mothers think they’re having twins since they haven’t had any prior experience to know otherwise. Am I right Jung-ommonim?” she asked Yunho’s mom as they stepped across the threshold to the patio of the rooftop home.  
  
“ _Oh God yes_!” answered Yunho’s mother with an exaggerated air. “I was worried I’d gotten the conception date wrong with Yunnie, and that he was late when he was actually born. The doctor just told me he was a heavy, healthy baby, that’s all.” She frowned in thought. “I don’t suppose eating all that ice cream helped that much either. But then again, I was _sure_ I ate just as much with Jihye, and she was such a tiny thing when she was born...”.  
  
A heavy weight collided into Junsu from behind, distracting him from the ramblings of Yunho’s mother. A pair of arms wrapped around his large torso and gave him a squeeze.  
  
“‘Su-ah!” coo-ed the voice behind him as the arms joggled him in place. The voice sounded familiar, and Junsu excitedly turned around and hugged the slender man as best he could.  
  
He figured something was up if his old friend was there, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Changmin standing just inside the door to the home, arms wide open and inviting.  
  
Junsu squealed and was about to rush to him before he noticed the scowl on the maknae’s face. To be honest, whenever Changmin got that expression, Junsu feared for his life, even when he knew he had done nothing wrong.  
  
“ _I_ was supposed to be the first to hug him,” he growled to the man behind Junsu.  
  
“Sorry!” squeaked Eunhyuk as he quickly shrivelled up and hid behind Yunho.  
  
Now understanding the cause of Changmin’s anger, Junsu gathered a bit of courage and enveloped the taller man in a hug. It was a relief that he was tall, because even though Changmin had to bend over to accommodate Junsu’s stomach, it allowed Junsu to finally have a shoulder to rest his chin on for a change.  
  
It also meant that Junsu was angled in such a way as to ‘accidentally’ misplace his hands onto Changmin’s butt for some comedic relief.  
  
“Er, hyung? You’re getting a bit too friendly, I think,” Changmin choked out in shock as Junsu adjusted to his mishap with ease and grace, and not a little bit of mirth, as well.  
  
“I figured _something_ had to distract you from your murderous rage, and it’s obvious you wanted a little bit of loving from me,” Junsu joked, squeezing a cheek in the process.  
  
“I don’t need _that_ kind of love from you,” Changmin protested. He didn’t let go, though, but he did reach behind to scoot Junsu’s hands up to his back. “And why are you touching me like this with your husband standing right there watching? How scandalous!”  
  
“Well, ‘Min, you do have a nice butt, and I’m sure lots of people want to grab it. But, sadly, it’s not as nice as ‘Su’s,” Yunho said, smoothing his hand over Junsu’s globe of a butt.  
  
That got Junsu to let go of his friend and slap at Yunho.  
  
The surprise didn’t end with Changmin and Eunhyuk, Junsu found out. As soon as he stepped past the foyer and into the living room, Jihye and Junho, as well as other members of Super Junior and the WGM cast, jumped out and greeted him with a loud “ _Surprise!_ ”  
  
Even Yoochun and Jaejoong were there, and one of the first things they did for the show was to get into their old line-up for old times sake. They didn’t stay that way for long, though, since Yunho wouldn’t let things be.  
  
“I’m sorry to the fans who like this -” -- he gestured to the line-up -- “- for old time’s sake, but honestly, I’m tired of this arrangement. I’m tired of standing next to Changmin! No offense,” he apologized immediately to the maknae.  
  
Changmin waved him off, indicating he wasn’t the least bit offended. “ _You’re_ tired! _I’m_ the one who should be tired of seeing your ugly mug everyday,” he teased, giving as good as he got, and then some.  
  
Yunho ignored him, as always. Junsu’s heart fluttered happily as Yunho stepped across and stood between him and Yoochun. Yoochun draped an arm over Yunho’s shoulder, completely comfortable with the change. Junsu linked his arm with Yunho’s, cuddling up to him. “Seriously, would it have killed anyone to see a different arrangement from time to time? You have no idea how often I’ve wanted to stand next to Junsu and Yoochun for a change. Although, Junsu and I _do_ get very distracted by each other, so I suppose for photo-shoots and stuff we wouldn’t have been very professional...”.  
  
Yunho rambled on, and everyone else was getting distracted, but Junsu didn’t care. Eventually someone -- Junsu thought it may have been Changmin -- interrupted the older man, asking when they would get to eat cake and when would Junsu get to open the presents.  
  
“Presents? Don’t I get to open presents, too?” Yunho asked, in all innocence.  
  
“No, no, _no_ , Sweetie,” his mom chided, pushing the two of them toward the sofa. “Only the _‘mother’_ gets to open the gifts.”  
  
“But _first_!” Kevin butted in. “First, we must start the competition! Junsu-hyung, please stand here, -” he indicated a spot in the middle of the room “- and let us have a look at you. Does everyone have ribbons? Good. Er, what do we do about Daesung-sshi and Seunggi-sshi?”  
  
“Perhaps someone could fill in for them before they get here,” TOP suggested.  
  
“Would someone mind telling me what’s going on?” Junsu asked as people chattered around him, pulling out long strings of ribbon while gazing at him intently.  
  
“We’re guessing how wide around you are,” Kevin answered while he took note of the measurements of some of the ribbons that had already been cut. “The pair with the closest answer will win _this_ hefty jar of candies.” He lifted up a jar that was probably as big as Junsu’s pregnancy suit. Kevin even noted this fact, patting his fake stomach and saying, “Maybe once they eat it, they’ll look just like you!”  
  
Junsu snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
“Don’t I get to have a go?” Yunho asked as Kevin walked around to everyone but him and Junsu.  
  
“I’m sorry hyung, but those who have hugged Junsu-hyung recently aren’t allowed to participate in this challenge. That would leave everyone else at a disadvantage. There will be other challenges for you to take part in, though!”  
  
“So, wait, why do I have a ribbon then?” Eunhyuk asked, holding up his.  
  
Kevin looked at him and said, “You may have the ribbon, but I’m not taking note of your measurement. Sorry.”  
  
“Oh, well then, I guess that means Lily can’t guess in place of Daesung and Seunggi?” Yesung asked, leading the little girl to Junsu with TOP holding her other hand.  
  
“Oh! Er,” Kevin thought a moment before relenting, “It’s okay if Lily does it, then. I don’t think anyone would mind.”  
  
TOP helped a bewildered Junsu to kneel down and face the little girl. Yesung told her, “You remember what I told you, right Lily? You are to hug Junsu-appa, and guess how big his stomach is.”  
  
“Okay,” she said shyly as she stepped forward and started feeling around Junsu’s stomach. She leaned in and stretched her arms wide, barely touching his ribs on either side.  
  
Junsu wondered again if he was having twins. But he figured if they both were as cute as Lily, he wouldn't mind at all.  
  
He watched as she took the end of ribbon Yesung offered her, and stretched it out on the floor and measured as best she could. When she had decided on a length, Yesung cut it and offered it to Kevin to measure.  
  
Finally, at long last, all guesses were in. Everyone waited silently while Kevin took a tape measure to Junsu’s waist and got the final calculation.  
  
Surprisingly, and yet not so surprising at all, it was Lily who won.


	8. Of Piggies and Nightclubs

Since Daesung and Seunggi had not yet arrived at the party, Lily was kind enough to share the candy she had won on their behalf with everyone. Five minutes had barely passed since the last piece of candy had been passed out when the two men finally came.  
  
“Excellent! We’re all here,” Kevin announced with glee. He got everyone’s attention with ease, and spoke, “There will be a few games during the course of this party, and there will be prizes for the winners, as you saw with Lily. We will get to the gift-giving in a moment, but first, I will explain the rules of the game that will start now, and continue until the time the first person has to leave the party.” He held up a large piggy-bank, “At that point in time, everyone will have to guess how many coins are in this piggy-bank, and the person with the closest answer will win this gift basket of skin-care supplies,” he gestured to an equally large basket of gift-wrapped soaps and other cleansing gels.  
  
“I will now explain how this piggy-bank gets filled with coins: whenever anyone says the word ‘ _baby_ ’ within the next few hours, that person has to put a quarter in.” Kevin pulled a quarter out of his own pocket and slid it through the slot on the piggy’s back. He then gestured to the producer seated out of camera-sight. “Na PD-nim has a coin machine, so anyone who does not have a lot of quarters will have to exchange their paper money for it.”  
  
“What happens to the money when the game is over?” Onew asked absently while watching Lily, Seunggi, and Daesung having a quiet tickle-fest in a corner of the room.  
  
Kevin placed the piggy-bank in the center of the room. “All of the money will go to Yunho and Junsu.”  
  
There was a loud protest from everyone, and a few people jeered “Thief! Thief!”  
  
Kevin held up his hands defensively and shouted above the chaos, “It’s for emergency supplies whenever they run out of diapers or something! It will all go to benefit the _baby_ , not the couple!”  
  
“Oh, really? And how do we know it will be used for that purpose?” Yoseob asked. “Oh, by the way, you just said ‘baby’. Shouldn’t you put a quarter in there or something?”  
  
“Ah! Right!” Kevin smacked his forehead and leaned over to drop another quarter in. “Hyung Joon-hyung and I will be unofficial monitors of the spending of this money, since we live here, too. We’ll make sure our hyungs don’t spend it selfishly.” He winked at Yunho and Junsu, who were seated together on a sofa.  
  
Kevin continued, “People will have to remind each other to put in coins because we won’t always notice when we say -... that word. Speaking of which, you said that word just now, Yoseob-sshi.” He smirked.  
  
Yoseob looked surprised and confused. “Really? When?”  
  
“You said it when you were pointing out that Kevin said ‘baby’ without putting a coin in,” Taecyeon informed innocently. Then he smacked his face when he realized what he had just done. He pulled out his wallet and peered in the coin section briefly before turning to PD Na. “Hyung-nim? I need some quarters...”.  
  
While everyone sullenly made their way over to the director to change their cash -- excluding Junsu, who was too lazy to get up from his seat (he made Yunho do it instead) -- Kevin started bringing the presents over to where Junsu was sitting.  
  
“Oi, Kevin-ah,” Junsu called out as he watched the younger man sorting the items. “This party’s amazing! How long have you been working on it?”  
  
“Oh, I’ve been working on it on and off during the past week. It’s been fun. I like planning parties,” Kevin said as he stood up straight to survey his work. He nudged a few packages closer so Junsu would be able to reach them from where he was seated.  
  
“Aren’t you tired?” Junsu asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
“Meh, only a little,” Kevin replied, waving his hand in dismissal. “It’s all worth it in the end, though,” he said with a wink toward the older man.  
  
Kevin gathered everyone around again and motioned to Junsu to start opening presents. Even though he was technically the ‘mom’, Junsu felt Yunho deserved to be a bit more involved in all of this, so he pulled him closer to open the presents. After the plates of cake had been passed around to the guests, the couple got to open the presents from the moms first.  
  
In the boxes were one-piece sleepwears resembling a duck and a rabbit.  
  
“We couldn’t decide between the two, so we just got both,” Yunho’s mom said after the laughter had subsided. By now, Junsu wasn’t embarrassed by everyone making fun of his appearance, and he had to admit the one-piece sleepwear that resembled a duck was absolutely adorable. He almost wished he was having twins, because if he and Yunho had twins, then the kids could wear the duck and rabbit costumes in place of him and Yunho wearing couple shirts. This way, the babies would be their symbol of couple-dom.  
  
But alas, that was not to be. Junsu sighed sadly as he folded up the outfits and put them aside.  
  
Others of the following gifts went along with the ducks and bunnies theme, and that portion of the gift-giving ended after Lily was nudged forward with her gift of bunny and ducky baby socks. “They’re nice and soft,” Lily explained as she was pulled up to sit on Yunho’s lap (Yunho just couldn’t resist cuddling with the adorable little girl. Indeed, who could?).  
  
The last few gifts included some of the things Junsu and Yunho had eyed in the shopping center, including a cradle, some toys, a mother’s memories book, and a travel kit for outings. These were all given by members of the WGM cast, including the Daegi couple, who hadn't been present at the shopping center because they were taking care of their new ‘daughter’.  
  
Needless to say, what with shopping early in the morning and hiking up the stairs with the extra weight, Junsu was rather tired by the end of the gift unwrapping session. It seemed Lily was too, judging by the way she was sleeping comfortably against Junsu now, using his pregnancy suit as a pillow. Junsu was almost tempted to take the girl to the bedroom and sneakily use that as an excuse to escape the party for a nap himself. He didn’t want to be rude, though, and he definitely didn’t want to make it a habit to take naps during filming.  
  
TOP was kind enough to switch places with him after a while, which surprised Junsu. He didn’t think the normally stoic man was likely to be so fond of children, but that assumption was blown away as TOP calmly and gracefully lowered Lily’s head to rest on his leg, and stroked her hair as she slept. It was obvious that the younger man liked kids, and Junsu even thought he saw a bit of longing in TOP’s gaze as he watched Lily.  
  
It was also obvious that Onew and Yesung were smitten by the little girl, judging by the way they hovered at the sidelines, always looking in her direction.  
  
Junsu looked over at Yunho, and felt momentarily saddened as he remembered that none of this was real, that not only were he and Yunho going to be hurt when this was all over (he knew Yunho would be sad because he would have to give up the child that wasn’t really his), but the other cast members would have to give up something as well. It was not apparent yet what good thing would be difficult to let go of, but Junsu knew for a fact that the show would have a profound effect on them all by the end, and he dearly hoped they would all come out of it unscathed.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
“ _Dude_! How’s it going?” Eunhyuk asked him when Na called for a pause in filming for the cameramen to change the film. Junsu was outside, enjoying the relative peace and quiet. “You’re looking rather pensive.”  
  
Junsu sighed. Eunhyuk knew of his sexual orientation (everyone in Super Junior knew everything, it seemed), so he didn’t think it would be a bad idea to tell him of his thoughts. “I just wish I could live in an environment where I -- and everyone else around me -- could feel comfortable to simply be. I don’t want to keep secrets about myself anymore, and it’s difficult to have serious conversations with people when there’s no place that’s safe. It would be nice if there were some place that isn’t monitored by cameras, fans, management...,” he trailed off.  
  
“We~ellllll, _actually_...,” Eunhyuk said with a devious grin, getting Junsu’s attention quickly. Sometimes when Eunhyuk was like this, something brilliant was about to happen, and Junsu really hoped that was the case. This issue had been a major headache since trainee days, and Junsu was losing hope for a solution.  
  
It was one of the more brilliant plans, Junsu found out.  
  
“So, let me get this straight: you’ve renovated the basement level below the carpark of SM headquarters into a nightclub for gay idols?” Junsu repeated, unable to believe it even though he knew he should. _This was Eunhyuk, for crying out loud!_ He was capable of pulling the most ridiculous stunts in idol history (along with other Super Junior members, of course).  
  
“ _And_ for people who are accepting of homosexuals and other lifestyles that may seem odd or unnatural, yes. We want to encourage all parties to exercise tolerance, understanding, and acceptance.”  
  
“How did you get this past Soo-Man-hyung?”  
  
“Oh, he was the one who gave me permission to do it!” At Junsu’s shocked expression, Eunhyuk explained, “He found out about us -- Super Junior, that is -- being gay a long time ago. He not only has an eye for talent, it seems. He originally grouped us together because of it. It minimizes the risk of a conflict happening within the group because of being gay. Soo-Man-hyung has no problem with how we are, but he grouped us the way he did to protect us.” Eunhyuk looked sidelong at Junsu, “I suspect he did that for DBSK, as well.”  
  
Despite being slack jawed at yet another realization about how awesome everyone around him was (Junsu’s mom was barely in first place in terms of his admiration now), Junsu wondered aloud, “Why the hell did I leave SME? What am I doing with my life? Do I even _have_ a purpose in life?”  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa! Deep breaths, Su-ah, _deep breaths_!” Eunhyuk laughed.  
  
Yunho chose that moment to approach them. “We’re about to start filming again,” he informed the pair. When he saw Junsu’s dazed expression, he asked, “What’s wrong with him?”  
  
“Junsu’s having an emotional moment. He just realized that he’s in the wrong company.”  
  
“You _just now_ realized that?” Yunho asked Junsu sarcastically.  
  
Junsu simply gave him a wide-eyed, pitiful expression.  
  
“ _Aigo_. I can never stay mad at you Su-ah,” Yunho said while swinging an arm over the younger man’s shoulders and giving him a gentle hug.  
  
“Does _he_ know?” Junsu asked Eunhyuk.  
  
“Of course. We’ve already told everyone who is gay in SME about it.”  
  
“Ah, is this about the, er...?” Yunho faltered.  
  
“The nightclub, yes,” Eunhyuk confirmed in a conspiratorial tone. He straightened up and said formally, “Junsu-ah, you may consider this an official invitation to become a VIP member of the SME nightclub.” He concluded his invitation with an exaggerated ninety-degree bow.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Junsu responded enthusiastically as both of his hyungs guided him back into the house.


	9. Cheot-sarang

The piggy bank was close to overflowing by the time the first person had to leave. Jihye, it seemed, had a date, and she quickly guessed the amount of quarters before she flew out. The mothers and Junho left soon after, around the same time that Na called for a break in filming.  
  
Yunho was relieved that Junho was leaving, because he didn’t know how much more of his presence Changmin could take. He assumed Junho was the 'J' that Changmin had been talking about, because for whatever reason Yunho couldn’t yet understand, Changmin was antsy around Junsu’s twin, who to all appearances appeared to Yunho to be a shy, yet amiable man. The only thing Junho did that hinted to Yunho that he was even trying to get Changmin’s attention was to ask the younger man to be his partner during the games. Changmin didn’t even have time to refuse, because Junsu had overheard the request and loudly agreed for him.  
  
Changmin was normally good at hiding his feelings in front of cameras, but in that brief moment when Junsu shoved his brother and dongsaeng together, Yunho saw what was unmistakably a grimace cross Changmin’s features. He hoped the editors would be kind and cut that scene out, or put subtitles in to make it look like Changmin was shy or something.  
  
Yunho wasn’t sure what to do to put Changmin at ease, because it was important that he stay at the party. It was important to let the fans believe that the meeting between JYJ and DBSK was ultimately a non-issue, and that they shouldn’t fret over them. If it was apparent to the viewers that Changmin was uncomfortable around someone associated with JYJ, then viewers and fans would start speculating about things.  
  
Yunho was tired of things getting out of control and baseless rumors being created, so he tried to help Changmin as best he could.  
  
Which meant trading partners under the pretense of letting his dongsaeng spend some quality time with his husband. The first attempt had failed, unfortunately. Junsu had only _just_ suggested that Changmin go with Junho, so it really was too soon to switch up partners just yet.  
  
Yunho really wished he had managed to switch the teams up because the first game -- in which one person was to take a roll of toilet paper and wrap it around their partner within one minute in an attempt to create the best diaper of them all -- resulted in Yunho feeling unexpectedly aroused. As Junsu knelt at his feet, Yunho shifted uncomfortably as unbidden images floated into his thought of himself and Junsu in the same position, except with less clothes and more touching.  
  
This wasn’t the first time Yunho felt like this about Junsu. From the very first moment he met the younger man, he found him attractive. However, the closer he got to Junsu, the guiltier he felt for having such sexual feelings for his best friend.  
  
Yunho had little to no experience with love back then, during his trainee days, and he was under the impression that a true love was most definitely _not_ the best friend. So when he met Jaejoong, and was captivated instantly by his eyes and lips and mysterious personality, he thought he had found the love of his life. It took him many years to realize that the best relationships probably occurred when the friendship happens before the romantic love, and not the other way around.  
  
And even with this knowledge, he still felt guilty when he irrationally (or so he thought) would think of Junsu in a romantic light.  
  
For the most part, he was able to look at Junsu in a platonic manner, but there were a few times, like now, when he felt undeniably attracted to Junsu. He watched as the younger man’s lips pursed in concentration while he tucked in the loose ends of the toilet paper. It struck him for a moment how much like Jaejoong he looked, and then he had another minor (albeit more disturbing) epiphany: it wasn’t that Junsu looked like Jaejoong, but that Jaejoong looked like Junsu.  
  
This led Yunho to wonder, now that he had a better sense of what love was, if all of his time with Jaejoong had been because he had liked Junsu first. Had Jaejoong been a substitute for misplaced feelings? Was Yunho ultimately a cheater in his heart? Had he been doing wrong to Jaejoong all this time?  
  
Feeling uncomfortable with these thoughts, Yunho looked up and away from his husband. Remembering that he was supposed to be thinking of ways to help Changmin, he looked over to his dongsaeng, who was also being wrapped into a make-shift diaper by Junho. The younger man had his arms crossed and was looking anywhere but down. They locked eyes for a moment, and the look in Changmin’s eyes changed from discomfort to amusement as they traveled down Yunho’s form to where Junsu was kneeling. Yunho’s relief at the change in Changmin’s demeanor was short lived when he saw what Junsu was doing.  
  
“Yah, Kim Junsu!” Yunho complained. “I’m not _that_ well endowed!” The other couples laughed when they looked over.  
  
Junsu just looked up with a deceptively innocent smile -- which did nothing to stop the arousal from burgeoning within Yunho again, making him glad for the extra padding now -- and continued what he was doing, saying, “But hyung! There was nowhere else to put the extra toilet paper or the loose ends!”  
  
“Y’know, with package that big, it’s no wonder you managed to get Junsu-hyung knocked up,” Changmin said (inappropriately, in Yunho’s opinion). Yunho thoroughly approved of Junsu chucking the leftover roll of toilet paper into Changmin’s face, causing the younger man to lose his balance and consequently for Junho to accidentally rip one side of his ‘diaper’.  
  
The timer went off before Junho could fix Changmin’s diaper, and Yunho and Junsu were consequently disqualified because of their involvement with ruining the former team’s chances at winning.  
  
While Kangin and Sungmin received Swiss chocolates as a prize for first place for Sungmin’s thorough and artistic diaper design, the losers got ‘awarded’ as well. The diaper designers of the losing teams (Junsu and Junho) were forced to wear adult disposable diapers for fifteen minutes. Yunho and Changmin, on the other hand, had to hold pacifiers in their mouths for that same amount of time.  
  
This came as a blessing in disguise, actually. Junho seemed too shy to talk to Changmin when the younger man was unable to talk back. Yunho was given time to refrain from multitasking with the show and Changmin, and focus on Changmin instead. He sat next to the younger man and took his hand in his, and mulled over things while sucking on the flavored pacifier. Juri happened to walk by, and as the designated photographer of the baby shower, she snapped a photo of the two of them with her digital camera. Immediately afterward, she turned to face the Kim twins in their diapers, chuckling like mad.  
  
Yunho was lucky enough to switch partners during the second game, and he felt more at ease when Junsu made grabby motions for Changmin, which left Yunho with his brother-in-law.  
  
Junho was rather shy with Yunho, and the only thing he said to him was, “So, er, I suppose now would be the best time to say this: If you ever hurt my brother...” Junho trailed off with an unmalicious smile, leaving the rest implied. It was the cutest, and by far the nicest, death-threat Yunho had ever received in his life.  
  
“Understood,” replied Yunho with a wink.  
  
Again, Yunho couldn’t see why Changmin was so uncomfortable around Junho, unless... Changmin only snarked at people who could snark back, and being around those who were incapable of saying anything rude tended to make him feel awkward about himself. Therefore, since Junho was actually a decent person without any trace of malevolence, Changmin didn’t like being around him because he thought he might have a bad influence on the older man. Or vice versa, in which someone would have a _good_ influence on Changmin for a change.  
  
That could be it, except... there was _some_ thing about the two of them -- based on how strongly Changmin avoided Junho and how much Junho tried to converse with him -- that made Yunho think it was more than simply a personality issue.  
  
Na called for a break, during which Jihye, Junho, and the mothers left. Yunho moved to the corner where Changmin was in order to have a talk with the younger man. He turned off the microphone he was wearing and indicated for Changmin to do the same. Even though they weren’t being recorded, both men knew it was wise to keep their voices down anyway.  
  
“Mind telling me why you’re uncomfortable around Junho?” Yunho whispered, cutting to the chase in case the break didn’t last long.  
  
Changmin groaned in response and didn’t take out the flavored pacifier that he seemed to like as he muttered something. Yunho reached over and pulled it out of the stubborn man’s mouth and asked him to say it again. “It’s complicated,” he said sullenly.  
  
“So? Tell me.”  
  
Changmin sighed and told him ‘later’. “Knowing you, you’ll be upset,” he warned sadly.  
  
“What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Yunho asked.  
  
“No, no,” Changmin said distractedly. “It’s nothing.”  
  
Somehow Yunho didn’t believe him, but he was merciful and let the issue drop for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cheot-sarang' means first love.


	10. The First Episode Revisited... And Junsu's Inner Voice Speaks Again

Junsu was surprised when he reentered the house with Yunho and Eunhyuk to see the rest of the guests crowded around the television. He was ushered to the sofa, and as soon as he sat down, Changmin scooted over on the floor and leaned against his legs, pinning him in place. Junsu leaned over and ruffled the younger man’s hair.  
  
He looked up and around, still unaware of what was going to happen. The television was on, and there were commercials playing. For a brief moment, Junsu feared his mom had left baby videos behind for everyone to watch. Frightening memories arose of himself being filmed while fleeing (naked again) from his father when it was bath time. Not for the first time, he envied that Junho had always been considerably less crazy than him. _He_ at least wasn’t doomed to endless humiliation in front his first love.  
  
Kevin was fiddling with the remote control, and Junsu realized pretty quickly that he was trying to figure out how to record something, _not_ how to play a DVD.  
  
Junsu released a small sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax. To his delight, Yunho sat down next to him, cuddling up to him because the room was still a bit chilly in spite of the warm company. Junsu found himself drifting off toward sleep as a comfortable shoulder was offered to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was reminded of his plan not to take naps during filming. Most of his mind, however, was occupied with the sole thought of how he wished he could be next to Yunho like this every day, warm and comfortable and just so darned relaxing.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Yunho was torn. On the one hand, he felt Junsu deserved all the rest he could get, and it felt really nice cuddling up with him. On the other hand, they were all about to watch the airing of their first episode, and Yunho had always liked watching people’s reactions to things they had not seen before. Even though Junsu had been there, he had not yet heard the things Yunho had said during his individual commentary time. Yunho didn’t want the younger man to miss it.  
  
The show started up, and a cheer went up in the room as they watched Alex arrive at the location first. Yunho glanced sideways at Junsu and saw he had stirred a bit in reaction to the sudden noise, but hadn’t woken because of it. He decided he would let the younger man sleep until their part came up.  
  
Yunho and Yesung’s interview scene came up pretty quickly, and at the line about wanting someone with a _‘sunny smile and happy personality’_ , Changmin turned around and gave him a thumbs up, silently agreeing with Yunho that Junsu embodied those qualities. At the sight of Junsu sleeping, though, Changmin’s smile turned devious, and Yunho quickly grabbed the hand that was about to tickle Junsu. In the rare few times Yunho hadn’t been the one to wake Junsu up in the past, he regretted it. The other members weren’t so kind when they woke each other up, and while Junsu was generally a happy morning person, he wasn’t always the quietest. Changmin’s method of waking him was to tickle him, and Yunho had unhappy memories of ringing ears from the piercing screams that emanated from Junsu’s room.  
  
Yunho wasn’t going to allow the entire room to go deaf because Changmin thought it would be funny to wake Junsu, so he made sure to give Changmin an extra hard glare. The maknae just huffed and flipped back to face the screen.  
  
Their brief bout of wriggling was effective in getting Junsu to wake up enough to realize things were going on, however. “Mmm? What’s going on?” the younger man asked in a whisper, blinking hard to get his eyes accustomed to being open again. When he saw that they were watching the first episode of WGM, he said, “Oh, we’re watching this! Cool! ... So what did I miss?”  
  
Yunho responded that he and Yesung had just been interviewed by PD Na. When prompted further, Yunho grudgingly informed Junsu of what he had said.  
  
“... And, _am_ I someone who meets your requirements?” Junsu asked nervously, turning big, beautiful eyes to Yunho, obviously unaware that the older man’s stomach was performing somersaults because of their close proximity and deceptively intimate voices.  
  


Or perhaps it wasn’t deceptive at all.  
  
Embarrassed, Yunho looked away after saying a distracted, “Of course you are.” He didn’t see Junsu’s slightly disappointed expression.  
  
The show was just getting to the part when Junsu arrived. It showed him walking by Yunho, then the scene cut to Junsu’s backstage commentary.  
  
 _“I didn’t notice Yunho-hyung at first,” he said on film. “I don’t really know what I would have done if I had noticed.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe I would have adjusted his head so it wouldn’t ache when he woke up,” he finally joked._  
  
Yunho wondered if the backstage commentaries were filmed before or after their video conference. He thought it was before, because Junsu looked a lot more nervous and uncertain on screen than he had after their talk.  
  
He was pleased to notice that his reaction to seeing Junsu again for the first time in a long time was barely noticeable. He got excited as the part he liked was coming closer. Before it did, though, it showed Junsu, as well as a few other cast members, answering the question: _‘Once you saw who the options were, was there anyone in particular you thought you might like to be with?’_  
  
Yunho found himself holding his breath as Junsu’s image appeared on the screen, and the younger man hesitantly considered what he would say. _“Well, naturally...,” he cleared his throat when his voice broke slightly, “Naturally, I’d want Yunho-hyung.”_ Yunho let his breath go, feeling a large bubble of pride inflate within him. _“I know this isn’t the right venue for trying to mend relationships. The show, I mean. But, even with all that’s happened, and even though I’m scared that... that maybe... he’ll hate me still...,” Junsu paused to consider his next comment._  
  
Even though the filming was in the past, and things were better now, Yunho still gave the man sitting next to him a squeeze to tell him that he didn’t, and would never, hate him.  
  
 _“... But I miss him,” Junsu concluded, biting his lips afterward in a show of being scared he had said too much. He continued speaking anyway, “I miss everyone in SME, especially Yunho and Changmin. It would be... nice... to be friends again...”. Junsu smiled a little bit in an attempt to relieve the tension he had not meant to emanate to all of the viewers._  
  
Yunho felt his chest tighten up, though, at the scene. He could tell from the sound of Junsu’s voice, the slight reddening of his face, and the extra-brightness of his eyes that he was holding back on some strong emotions. He rubbed his thumb on Junsu’s shoulder, trying again to silently reassure him.  
  
The scene changed back to the pairing event. This time around, Yunho noticed the sudden tension in Junsu’s body when the older man’s name was called, and the disappointment when Yunho looked anywhere but at him. During that time, Yunho had been thinking he should not choose Junsu, because he didn’t want to re burden him with the troubles. However, when he looked around at the other possibilities, Yunho honestly couldn’t think of anyone he would rather be with than Junsu. So, in a rare show of selfishness (Yunho was really grateful he had succumbed to it, in the end), he chose his friend.  
  
 _‘YES!!!’_  
  
Yunho smiled at his friend’s reaction, his favorite part of the entire episode. He leaned over and wrapped both arms around Junsu and nuzzled his neck for the fans’ benefit, since they were still being filmed. Junsu chuckled and patted his arms.  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Hyung, could you be any more _obvious_?” Changmin said sarcastically.  
  
 _How rude_ , Yunho thought. _I’m only cuddling with him_. With ninja-like reflexes, he whipped out a hand to smack the back of impertinent maknae’s head.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Junsu was enjoying the sweet moment of being nuzzled by his former leader, and then the stupid maknae had to ruin it. His heart spasmed in fear as he thought Changmin had just blurted out Junsu’s secret of being in love with Yunho, so in revenge, he leaned forward to slap the back of Changmin’s head.  
  
To his surprise, his hand connected at the exact same time as Yunho’s. While Changmin was busy whining and rubbing the back of his head, Yunho seemed to recover from their simultaneous act first. He swiftly caught Junsu’s hand and scooped the younger man tighter to himself. He lowered his lids and spoke a low, romantic voice, “I love how we seem to think alike sometimes, ‘Su-ah.” He followed up by kissing the back of Junsu’s hand and wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. “I can see we’re going to get along _just fine_ ,” he said, entwining their fingers.  
  
 _Oooo, you naughty, naughty boy..._ , Junsu’s inner voice spoke up, delighted with Yunho’s boldness. Junsu ignored it as best he could, and simply loosened his hand and slapped Yunho’s shoulder playfully.  
  
 _Oh, c’mon that’s it?_ , the inner voice complained, frustrated with being ignored. _Fans love it when you guys flirt with each other, and you like flirting with him! And you’re just going let it go? Aaargh!!!_  
  
Needless to say, Junsu was feeling very distracted. After the video conference from two weeks ago, he had come to realize that allowing his inner voice to have such a strong presence in his mind was not a good idea. Not to mention weird and crazy. In an attempt to remain level-headed about a situation that had the potential to become an emotional roller-coaster, he had managed to suppress the inner voice, for the most part. However, the longer the inner voice was ignored, the louder it became.  
  
And it tended to choose rather inconvenient intervals during which to speak up and be distracting.  
  
Like now.  
  
 _Dude! He’s ripe for the plucking!_ , it screamed at him. _I mean seriously now, aren’t you even listening to the commentary?_  
  
 _I’m finding it very hard to_ , Junsu wanted to growl back, but he dutifully tried to catch the tail end of Yunho’s commentary instead. It seemed the older man had been asked about how he felt about Junsu’s reaction to being married to him.  
  
 _“I was surprised, to be honest,” Yunho declared happily. “It’s a relief that he’s so excited about being with me. I really enjoyed playing with him after the pairing, and I hope I’ll get the opportunity to do more with him in the future,” Yunho added hopefully._  
  
 _\- Like fuck his brains out?_ , the inner voice supplied _un_ helpfully. Junsu really, _really_ wished he had a way of turning off the voice completely. Or beating the crap out of it.  
  
 _Or doing as I suggest and jumping that smexy bastard the first chance you get?_ , his inner voice suggested, smirking as Junsu unwillingly imagined that and blushed.  
  
To the inner voice’s disappointment, however, Junsu didn’t let himself get roused up. Instead, Junsu only allowed a small blush to overcome his face, and focused dutifully on the rest of the show.


	11. Changmin's Story

“So, er, see you later, Hyung,” Junsu said after filming, as he was waiting for Yoochun and Jaejoong to bring the van around. He was no longer wearing the suit, and Yunho had thoughtfully offered to carry it for the younger man while he waited, much like holding the purse for a woman on a date. “You don’t have to carry that anymore. It can rest here at my feet.”  
  
Junsu didn’t feel comfortable yet with being alone with Yunho when Jaejoong was around. He had used the show as a cover for flirting a bit and cuddling with Yunho. Now that they were out of the view of the cameras, Junsu didn’t have any excuse really to allow intimacies, no matter if it were simply friendly or not.  
  
But then again, if Yunho encouraged such behavior, Junsu wouldn’t have to keep the blame all to himself. Yunho would be partly at fault, too.  
  
So Junsu threw that line out there, to see if Yunho would stay regardless. He had no doubt Yunho would stay, since they were friends, so Junsu planned to create similar situations, from time to time, to see if Yunho was willing to share in the responsibility of maintaining their friendship, regardless of how it looked to his ex-boyfriend.  
  
“I’ll wait until you get picked up. Then we can say goodbye,” Yunho predictably said. Even though he expected it, it still had the effect of putting a wider smile on Junsu’s face.  
  
“Ah Hyung, you’re such a charmer,” Junsu teased, sidling over and resting his head once again on Yunho’s shoulder, partly to stay warm, partly to test him, and also partly to give his angry inner voice some peace of mind.  
  
 _Oh. Oh that’s nice_ , said the voice, placated for the time being. Junsu heard a contented hum come from the voice, or perhaps his body.  
  
They stood there in silence for a short amount of time before Yunho broke it. “Would you like to come over sometime? Spend the night or something? Of course, it would be great to see you at the nightclub when it gets finished, but I’d really like some quiet, alone time with you.”  
  
Now _that_ surprised Junsu within the context of his feelings. But then he remembered what Yunho saw of his feelings, and felt silly for getting giddy and excited over nothing.  
  
 _But still, ‘quiet, alone time’ with Yunho-hyung sounds pretty nice, eh?_ the voice suggested softly.  
  
“I would love to,” Junsu agreed. He squeezed Yunho’s arm happily.  
  
The car finally came around, and when he was sure Jaejoong wasn’t looking, Junsu leaned over and pecked a quick little good-bye kiss on Yunho’s cheek. His hyung looked startled for a moment, then gave him an adorable little half smile that held no awkwardness whatsoever.  
  
 _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him_ , the voice chanted, to no avail since Junsu simply said a soft goodbye and turned away with his suit. _Ugh. You cock block_ , the voice said, disappointed once again.  
  
Junsu just flipped it a mental finger as he waved to Yunho while the van drove away.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
“All right. _Now_ tell me about you and Junho,” Yunho demanded once he and Changmin got into the car. His mind hadn’t quite transitioned to the conversation at hand, since he was still distracted by how warm and tingly his cheek felt after the kiss. But he _wasn’t_ going to let Changmin get away with not telling him anything.  
  
But get away he did. “I’ll tell you when we get home,” Changmin promised. “I don’t want us to get in a car accident because I know you’ll be upset.”  
  
This only worried Yunho, but he drove carefully anyway.  
  
Once they got to their dorm, Changmin winced as Yunho told him, “I’ll be waiting in the living room for when you’re ready to talk.” It was not often that Yunho called Changmin in to discuss one of the maknae’s problems. Changmin was exceptionally good at hiding things like that, and it was a bad habit, in Yunho’s opinion.  
  
Obviously Changmin was hoping he had forgotten, but he should know by now that Yunho wouldn’t give up. “Alright,” he sighed, going to his room to get freshened up.  
  
Yunho went and grabbed some soju from the fridge for Changmin. It helped the younger man relax and be maybe a tiny bit more comfortable with opening up.  
  
After what seemed to Yunho to be a long time, Changmin finally entered the living room. He had obviously gotten comfortable in his sweater and sweats, and his hair was still wet from the shower, and if Yunho sniffed really hard, he could probably have smelled the night cream on his face as well.  
  
Yunho opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with Changmin raising his hand. “Please let me start. I’ll tell you everything I can,” Changmin said. Yunho leaned back on the sofa and waited for Changmin to drink the small cup of soju he had poured for the younger man. The maknae seemed to find two cups of the alcohol sufficient enough before starting to tell his story.  
  
“Junho-hyung and I... well, I’ve liked him for a very long time, since the moment I first met him when ‘Su-hyung introduced us to him. He was my first love. I felt like I wasn’t allowed to do anything about it, though, because I was still afraid of what would happen if anyone knew I was gay, and I sure as hell didn’t know if Junho-hyung was gay either.  
  
“So, years passed, and I became friends with Hyung more and more without Junsu to help us out. Then I found out about you and Jae-hyung, then ‘Chun and ‘Su. At first I was jealous, because of your courage to have a relationship without knowing how other people would view it. Then I began to get hopeful."  
  
Changmin smiled at a memory. “Ha! There was this one time when I got ‘Su-hyung _really_ drunk, and managed to get him to tell me if Junho-hyung was gay or not. He told me he was.  
  
“Then after a few years of gathering the courage to confess my feelings to Junho-hyung, I finally did.” Changmin’s smile turned sad. “It was really nice, and we didn’t do anything beyond dating,” he hurriedly told Yunho, who was glaring at him in overprotective older brother mode. “The lawsuit happened three months later, hitting the news on our 100th day anniversary, sadly enough. We had planned to have a romantic dinner at his place, just the two of us.”  
  
Feeling sorry for Changmin, whose eyes were shining with suppressed tears. He reached out to hold his friend’s hand, but Changmin avoided his sympathy by reaching for another cup of soju with that hand instead.  
  
“So what happened?” Yunho asked quietly after he had taken another swig.  
  
“We didn’t dare chat by phone or go out to meet each other. I was being too closely watched, and I didn’t want to bring about another scandal because I was sloppy.” Changmin took a shuddery breath before he continued, “When it became apparent that ‘Su-hyung wasn’t coming back...”.  
  
“Did he leave you?” Yunho asked, his voice coming out unintentionally angry instead of calm.  
  
“No! No. The opposite, actually.” Changmin’s hand was shaking, so he put the drink back down. Before the younger man could think, Yunho pulled him in to lean snugly into his side. He rested his chin on the younger man’s head and let him calm down a bit. He figured if Changmin could tell that the older man couldn’t see his face, he might feel more secure in letting out his emotions.  
  
He was right. Yunho felt his shirt become wet with Changmin’s tears, and when the younger man spoke again, his voice was heavy, tight, and wavering, “When we were finally able to meet again, I told him we had to break up. I thought... I thought it was for the best, since not only would we -- you and I, I mean -- be negatively affected if there was even the smallest hint that I was maintaining a friendship with any of the friends and family of our former members, but he would be hurt as well. He was only just starting his career, and if reporters got word that we had met, rumors would start and fans would get nasty, and he might have gotten fired in the end!"  
  
Yunho hugged him close, and waited again while Changmin, in his own quiet way, broke apart.  
  
“Hyung?” Changmin said thickly after a long time. “Why do fans think it’s okay to do this to us? To make us so scared of loving those people that seem like they should be our enemies? I might be able to understand if this were a political issue, but we’re singers, for fuck’s sake, not fucking politicians! And the lawsuit was _not_ something for anyone to be ashamed of, but of course the word ‘lawsuit’ made it seem like everyone was allowed to have an opinion when they should have very well _minded their own damn business_!”  
  
“ _Shhhhshshhhh_...,” Yunho said, holding him tighter and petting his hair. It was no secret to him that Changmin hadn’t trusted the fan base much before the lawsuit, and after the lawsuit there had been some very ugly meetings with their managers during which Changmin didn’t hide his disgust with the tactless mass of twittering girls who thought they could tell him and Yunho what to do because ‘they loved them’. It was an unresolved issue, Changmin’s hatred and fear of the fans, and Yunho felt helpless. _He_ was more comfortable in his understanding that the fans were easily misguided and not always to blame, but nevertheless, he, too, was afraid of them. And he didn’t know how to find a harmonious resolution between Changmin and his resentment toward the fans.  
  
“So, um.” Yunho tried to think of something positive to talk about. He found something that he hoped would lead to good, happy thoughts. It was a long shot, knowing Changmin, but he thought it might work. “So how did you get involved with Mimi and Donghae?”  
  
Changmin sighed, but at least he wasn’t pissed off anymore. “It’s complicated,” he said, sounding tired.  
  
“Would you mind telling me?” Yunho asked.  
  
Changmin sighed again, then said, “I don’t exactly know where to begin. It mostly started when I was working up the courage to confess. They offered to give me some tips, which basically translated into ‘we want to get into your pants’. I was skeptical at first, naturally, but they really did give me good advice.”  
  
“And did you have to do anything for them in return?” Yunho asked.  
  
He could feel Changmin smile against his chest where he was still resting. “Yeah. Since sex was not going to happen, they settled for kisses. And not just _any_ kisses; they turned it into a lesson on how to kiss your lover. I made out with them for an hour at least before I realized their corrections and stuff were bull-shit.”  
  
“And how did you punish them?” chuckled Yunho.  
  
“Mmmm... I didn’t. Especially not after how Junho reacted after my confession and after I told him about my ‘training’. He told me he couldn’t really blame them, seeing as how ‘they had excellent taste’. Then he asked for a sample of my kissing.”  
  
“How was it?”  
  
Changmin was thoughtfully silent, and Yunho worried he had stirred up some sad feelings again. Then the younger man spoke, “It was okay. Because I was in love at the time, it felt really great. But in retrospect... Mimi-hyung’s the best kisser.”  
  
“What happened to make your relationship with Donghae and Mimi more serious?” Yunho asked. He had wanted to ask how long it was after his friend broke up with Junho before moving on, but that seemed too much like rubbing salt into the wound.  
  
“After I broke up with Junho, they were really supportive. I think they could see that I wasn’t going to deal well with any flirting of any kind, so they just became really good friends. Then, one day, it all just happened. I wasn’t really obsessing any more about Junho -- though I still to this day wish things could have ended differently -- but I was lonely and envious of what Hae-hyung and Mimi-hyung had together, so I wanted in. Fortunately for me, they still wanted in my pants, so I was accepted easily.”  
  
Yunho smiled. “I remember that day,” he said, which caused Changmin to sit up and look at him with a horrified expression.  
  
The older man didn’t realize what he had said wrong until Changmin asked, “Did you... did you _watch_ us then?”  
  
“No! _God_ no! That’s not what I meant at all!” Yunho said, backpedaling as fast as he could. “What I remember is you trying to reenter the apartment in the wee hours of the morning and ringing the doorbell because you were still recovering from a recently sex-induced daze and couldn’t remember the code. You tried to pass it off as being drunk, but I knew better after seeing those hickies, _young man_ ,” Yunho said smugly. He may not be observant at the best of times, but really, those hickies had been _huge_! “ _And_ you were limping like mad!”  
  
Changmin blushed and tried not to smile, but failed in the end. “Yeah. They were hell to cover up, too.” Both men chuckled at the memory.  
  
“So, where does this leave you with Junho, then?” Yunho hated to ask it, but it was necessary discuss it as soon as possible.  
  
Changmin sobered up immediately. “I... I don’t know,” he said, shifting uncertainly on the spot. “When I saw him today... I thought I had gotten over him with the expectation that someday we’d have to talk about it for some closure. But then when we saw each other again... and all of those feelings came rushing back. I’m so confused now!” He dropped his head in his hands.  
  
“Calm down, Min. Calm down. It’s okay,” Yunho soothed, rubbing the younger man’s back. Then he confessed, “I had similar difficulties with Jaejoong, so I get where you’re coming from. We had such a hard time staying broken up because whenever we’d meet to try and settle the score, once and for all, those feelings would come rushing back again. Hell, I even had a small moment of doubt when we talked during that video-converence a couple of weeks ago.”  
  
“Min, you need to make sure you deal with this feeling somehow,” Yunho suggested wisely, “or else you’re going to make the people around you suffer.” He thought of how Zhou Mi and Donghae would react to the news about Changmin’s lingering feelings, and he shivered. Thank goodness he hadn’t had a relationship with anyone _else_ while he was working things out with Jaejoong.  
  
Changmin nodded, then looked over slyly at Yunho. “You, too,” he said, confusing his leader. “Don’t let whatever feelings are left for Jaejoong get in the way of your feelings for Junsu-hyung.”  
  
Yunho spluttered. “It was just a small moment of doubt! That’s a very significant difference from all of the other times I’ve tried to break up with him and failed. This time I had success! I’m sure of it. And besides, apart from the show, why would it matter to Junsu?”  
  
The younger man was thoughtful again. “Are you sure there’s no chance of anything more going on between you and Jae-hyung?” Yunho nodded vigorously. “... What about ‘Su-hyung?”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
Changmin shifted awkwardly in his seat again. “Well, honestly, while the idea of you and Jae-hyung together romantically was understandable, I’ve always thought you and ‘Su-hyung would be a better pair.”  
  
“Huh?” was Yunho’s intelligent answer.  
  
“You’re both so similar, but with enough differences to make life interesting,” Changmin reasoned. “You’re both best friends, despite the distance during the past few years. Whatever arguments you have are resolved quickly because you two work so well together. And you _do_ occasionally lust after him. Don’t deny it! I saw you!” The younger man pointed an accusatory finger at Yunho.  
  
Once again, Yunho spluttered. “I _beg_ your pardon! Since _when_ have I ever lusted after Junsu?” he said, as the memory of earlier in the day with Junsu on his knees resurfaced. It wasn’t fair, Yunho thought. He’s had momentary bouts of lust for Junsu, not long affairs in his mind with the younger man like Changmin seemed to be suggesting.  
  
“Dude, seriously! That week -- nay, _that month_! -- when ‘Tarantellegra’ came out, you were practically drooling over him,” Changmin proclaimed smugly.  
  
“I was _not_ drooling! It was a really well-made music video,” Yunho protested. When Changmin’s smirk didn’t go away, he continued, “I was happy for a friend that was doing so well, that’s all! Why are you reading so much into it?”  
  
“Oh? And how do you explain your reaction to his butt shot when you watched the ‘In Heaven’ music video, hm?”  
  
Yunho winced. That had been another momentary bout of lust, and he had tried to hide it by crossing his legs at the time. Apparently Changmin had noticed. Yunho pouted, and whimpered, “I can’t help it if he’s got a nice butt.”  
  
“Uh huh. Right.”  
  
Yunho smacked the back of Changmin’s head, because he was being a smartass and Yunho couldn’t handle it anymore.  
  
Changmin cackled and fled to his room, leaving Yunho feeling stupid and pitiful. It was at about that time that his phone rang.


	12. Drunken Revelry

_Meanwhile, in JYJ’s apartment, where the two ‘J’s are drunk off their asses and the one ‘Y’ supervises..._  
  
“You have the hots for my Yunnie, _dontcha_?” Jaejoong slurred out over his nth glass of soju.  
  
“Damn straight I dooooo,” Junsu confirmed proudly, equally drunk. Then he was sad. “But he dun luv me back.”  
  
Yoochun, the designated sober person in charge of making sure they don’t do something stupid, like make drunken phone calls or get in a harmful fight with each other, simply sat and listened. It was a habit of the group’s, even from back in the DBSK days, to leave one person sober just in case.  
  
“You wanna have hot, _passionate_ sex with him, dontcha?” Jaejoong asked Junsu.  
  
“Mmmmm _yyyeaaaah_...,” Junsu said with a dopey grin, back in happy land.  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. He was conflicted: he didn’t want the two of them to have a dispute over Yunho, especially since this is the first time to his memory that Jaejoong has even hinted to Junsu that he knows of the younger man’s crush on Yunho, but he also felt this conversation between them was long overdue. So he let it continue.  
  
“You wanna take his cock in your mouth, and choke on it, yeah?”  
  
Junsu smacked his lips. He hummed an affirmative response.  
  
Yoochun watched as Junsu idly and somewhat clumsily began to stroke his own crotch. Yoochun didn’t know what to think about that, but he’d seen his band mates do stranger things when they were drunk. He even witnessed a passionate make-out session between the two of them once, and he hoped to God he had made out with Jaejoong at least once when the two of them were drunk. If it had happened, though... he couldn’t remember.  
  
“You wan fuck him so hard he bleeds, huh?”  
  
“ _Nuh_ -uh!” Junsu proclaimed loudly, to everyone’s surprise, even to himself. He cutely drew a finger to his lips and shushed himself. Once he got his bearings, he leaned over conspiratorially and whispered -- still loudly -- to Jaejoong, “I wan _him_ to shove that cock in my ass _so hard_ , it stays buried in there forever.” He ended with a little giggle, bouncing in his seat.  
  
Yoochun wasn’t surprised. Junsu really, really liked to bottom, but so had Yoochun. When they used to have sex, though, Junsu always topped, because it was almost painful for Yoochun to do the topping. Yoochun didn’t understand why, but to him, topping hurt more than it felt pleasurable.  
  
Jaejoong clapped, startling Yoochun out of his musings. “Verrra good! Yunnie will like that!” Yoochun raised his eyebrows slightly. He had not expected Jaejoong to be so supportive, even in his drunken state. Jaejoong stage whispered back to Junsu, “I can’t stand to bottom, so since Yunnie was okay with either, he took it fer me like the manly man man studmuffin of a man he was! But I bet, if you two got it on, he’d jump at the chance to fuck that pretty tight arse of yers. Turns him on, see?”  
  
Junsu’s eyes were unfocused by the time Jaejoong’s long (to him) speech ended. Then when he finally understood every word, he sat back triumphantly and smiled in Yoochun’s direction. “Well thaas good fer _you_ aint it! You like to top, so you and Chunnie could -,” Yoochun cut him off by shoving a napkin into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu couldn’t talk well around it, but Yoochun could understand the rest of the sentence. Jaejoong, fortunately, couldn’t.  
  
But even though his hyung couldn’t understand the rest of Junsu’s words, that didn’t mean Jaejoong couldn’t figure it out on his own.  
  
Out of the blue, Yoochun suddenly found his lap and arms full of a horny Jaejoong. “ _Hhheeeey_ therrre Chunnie! You like bottoming. I like topping,” the oldest of the three reasoned, quite correctly. A sly grin overtook his features and he pressed even harder against Yoochun, making the younger whimper pathetically. “ _Le’sss fuck_ ,” Jaejoong logically stated, grinding down.  
  
Yoochun squeaked and looked to his dongsaeng for help, but instead Junsu was staring at his own phone, idly flipping through selcas taken through the day. The youngest burbled happy sighs over pictures of himself and Yunho. After a few seconds he pouted and said, “There’ssss no good wank material here! Yunho-hyung ssshould stop wearing clothessss. Oh!” He stared at the picture he had taken of Yunho in his makeshift diaper, with most of the stuffing in front to suggest he had an unreasonably large package. Junsu giggled and stroked himself more. “That’ll doooo...”.  
  
Jaejoong began sucking on Yoochun’s neck and fumbling with his shirt, and Yoochun still had no idea what to do. Apart from the obvious, anyway. But really now, he was supposed to be the responsible one in this party. Desperate, he grabbed Junsu’s phone and speed-dialed Yunho for help.  
  
“Hello?” said Yunho. “Junsu?”  
  
“Unf! _Shit!_ ” Yoochun moaned when Jaejoong bit down hard, and almost all of his blood flowed downward to his crotch. There was still enough blood in his brain, however, to talk with Yunho. “Er, hyung? I-it’s Yoochun! I need a bit of help-- Fuck Jae! Stop!” he hissed.  
  
“Uuuh, you two getting it on or something?” Amusement laced in Yunho’s voice.  
  
“U-um, well, both Jae and ‘Su are drunk, and Jae got horny, and since he found out from ‘Su that I like to bottom, he’s coming on to me...”. He gave Jaejoong a slight shove against his belly to stop his grinding. To his surprise, the older man slid gracefully to the floor, teetered on his knees, and fell onto his back, writhing sensually.  
  
“Ah, I see. And has Junsu gotten to the stage where he needs all of the attention pointed toward himself?”  
  
It was rather distracting the way Jaejoong started stroking himself off while lying in front of Yoochun. It was difficult to answer Yunho because he was salivating now as a lazy hand trailed up Jaejoong’s chest, and pulled up the shirt to reveal those beautiful, pale abs of his.  
  
 _Dear God_ , he was watching the best porn of his life, and Junsu was about to interrupt it all when he switched from being a goofy drunk to being an attention-whore drunk.  
  
“N-not yet.”  
  
“I’ll be over shortly,” Yunho promised right away, to Yoochun’s relief. “I’m going to bring him to my place tonight, okay? That way you and Jae can have some ‘alone’ time together.”  
  
Yoochun wavered at that. Even though he was perfectly fine with having a private showing of Jaejoong pleasuring himself, he wasn’t sure that leaving himself alone with the sexy man was such a good idea.  
  
Apparently Jaejoong was getting bored of being watched, too. He sat up and licked his puffy lips while staring at Yoochun,  then nestled between his knees and started touching Yoochun, slowly zoning in on his crotch.  
  
“Hurry!” he squeaked into the phone. Jae thought he was talking to him, and gleefully began pawing at the bulge in his pants.  
  
He barely managed to process the next bit Yunho said. “Okay, our apartments are about five minutes driving distance away, thankfully enough, so I’ll get there really soon. You try to get Jae into his bedroom -- or yours if you’d prefer to get it on in there -- and keep him occupied. Would you hand the phone over to Junsu so I can distract him from you in case he goes all attention-whore crazy before I get there?”  
  
Yoochun practically threw the phone at Junsu. Jaejoong had managed to get the top button of his jeans undone by the time Yoochun started to take control of the situation. As he dragged the older man to his room, a plan to tie him up and leave him to go unconscious on his own formed in his mind. It was cruel, he knew, but he was _supposed_ to be the responsible one, after all.  
  
He looked down at Jaejoong’s expectant, drunk eyes, and thought to himself, _whether I give in or not, tonight’s going to be a long night_.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Junsu stared at the caller ID picture on the phone for a few seconds and then beamed.  
  
“Hyung! To what do I owe the pleasssssure of this call?” he slurred.  
  
“Hey ‘Su! You wanna have a sleepover with me tonight?” Yunho asked.  
  
“ _Fuck yeah I doooo!_ ” both Junsu and his inner voice yelled. He and his inner voice were best friends when he was drunk. His inner voice made him do the most _delightful_ things when he was drunk....  
  
“Great! I’ll be there to pick you up in a few minutes. Why don’t you go to your room now and get your things ready?” Yunho suggested helpfully.  
  
Junsu whooped and staggered over to his bedroom. His inner voice also had helpful suggestions about what to pack: things like revealing shirts, tight pants, underwear that was easy to rip off at short notice or else no underwear at all.  
  
Junsu thought his inner voice was a genius, as he chose not to pack any underwear.  
  
Yoochun flurried into his room to help him pack, as well. He was not so helpful, though. He kept putting reasonable things into the bag, not sexy things.  
  
“Um, Chun-hyung,” Junsu said, tapping the older man’s shoulder. “I think Jae’s calling for you.” And indeed he was. The entire apartment complex could probably hear him, too.  
  
“I don’t hear anything,” Yoochun replied, clearly ignoring Jaejoong. Junsu thought his hyung was going deaf, and would need hearing aides soon. He felt so sorry for him, he put aside packing for a while in order to give Yoochun a sympathetic hug.  
  
“Er, ‘Su-ah? Yunho’s coming soon. You don’t want him to misunderstand this do you?” Yoochun teased, nudging the younger man off.  
  
“But I feel sorry for you hyung! You’re going deaf! And yer in love with a screeching, screaming banshee! Not that I’m complaining, though. Whatev’r makes yer world go ‘round is fine wit’ me!”  
  
The doorbell rang. Junsu squealed and ran out of his room. He came pretty close to head-butting the intercom when he approached it, and when he saw it was Yunho, he squealed again.  
  
“Yunnie!” he said as he flung open the door and threw himself into the love-of-his-life’s arms. He stayed there, even when Yunho tried to nudge him away. There was _no way_ he was going to let Yunho get away from him tonight.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Yunho was trying to get into the apartment so he could get Junsu’s night bag. Honestly, he loved the younger man, but sometimes he was just so difficult to handle.  
  
Especially when he was resting all of his weight into Yunho’s arms.  
  
“ _Yunnie-hyungggie_...” Junsu cooed as he struggled. Yunho sighed.  
  
To his relief, Yoochun skipped around the corner with Junsu’s night bag. He was looking rather bedraggled, and Yunho smirked internally knowing the reason why.  
  
“So, I can’t really help you two down...,” Yoochun apologized. He gestured toward Jaejoong’s bedroom, where it sounded like a loud struggle with himself was ensuing. “I’ve tied him down, but you know how he is. He’s like an escape artist!” A loud boom sounded followed by silence, then a whoop of laughter indicating that Jaejoong was free.  
  
“Gotta go!” Yoochun declared, slamming the door in Yunho and Junsu’s faces.  
  
Yunho heaved Junsu up and got him to stumble by his side as they made their way down to the carpark. Junsu couldn’t seem to stop touching his face, or placing the occasional sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.  
  
“ _Eeew_ , ‘Su! Wait ‘til we’re somewhere more private!” Yunho joked, tickling him slightly to make him jerk away.  
  
Junsu just giggled.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
When Junsu woke up the next morning, his hangover headache was mild, and his body felt well-rested. He stretched in the warm bed, and when he felt a body next to him, he snuggled in close to it.  
  
Then he realized he was naked apart from his briefs. His sleeping partner was, too.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he nearly exploded of happiness as a vision of bare, muscular Yunho flesh was presented for his viewing pleasure.  
  
Junsu didn’t really remember much else beyond driving with Yunho to the DBSK apartment. He frantically searched for any other memories of the night, and only a few snippets of giggling with a drunk Changmin and trying to slow-dance with Yunho came to mind. He asked his inner voice if it knew anything more, and the only response was, _How the fuck would I know?_  
  
Junsu lifted up the blanket and saw that Yunho, too, was wearing underwear. He checked his own underwear, and the lack of any semen or pre-cum remains disappointed him. It looked like they hadn’t gotten up to no good last night.  
  
He sighed, then turned to face the man he loved, and decided to simply be content that he got to wake up next to him. So  he turned over and snuggled into Yunho’s chest, pulling the older man’s arm over his own chest and linking hands with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be moving on to the TOP/Alex storyline now. You can find the next chapter in the Big Bang fandom, or you can wait a few months 'til I come back around to pick up the Hosu storyline again. Your choice.
> 
> Thanks for reading thus far!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
